Pourquoi moi, pourquoi elle?
by AmandaMarondsky
Summary: Rachel vient de se faire plaquer par son petit ami Finn, ne voulant pas être seule, elle décide de vite le remplacer. Grâce a Internet, elle rencontre une personne, qui va s'avérer ne pas être ce a quoi elle s'attendait... Faberry OneShot.


Rachel était dans les couloirs du lycée McKinley quand son petit ami Finn s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

« Finn? Tu ne devrais pas être a l'entraînement de football? » Lui demanda Rachel.

Cela faisait presque 4 mois qu'elle et Finn étaient ensemble, elle l'avait rencontré cette année, ayant redoubler sa terminale pour avoir un meilleur dossier pour entré dans une école de NY, elle était donc tombé dans la même classe que le brun. Rachel avait trouver ça dépriment de tomber dans une classe avec des gens plus jeunes qu'elle, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient immature. Et puis elle avait rencontré Finn, le quaterback de l'équipe de football.

Finn avait tout fait pour la séduire. Au début, ça ne l'intéressait pas, puis elle remarqua que sa popularité était monté depuis qu'il lui tournait autour, alors Rachel avait finalement accepter de sortir avec lui. Et en prime, elle avait réussi a rendre jalouse Santana Lopez, la capitaine des Cheerios. Elle ne voulait pas rester du coté des looser une années encore, déjà que redoubler n'avait pas arranger son cas…

Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Finn, Rachel avait plutôt la belle vie au lycée, avoir un petit ami la rendait moins vulnérable et puis elle supportais mal d'être seule. Elle avait besoin de gens autour d'elle, de gens proche. Surtout depuis que Kurt son meilleur ami avait réussi a entré a NYADA et pas elle. Mais ce n'était que partie remise.

Rachel fixa Finn, il semblait tendu, il transpirait. « Je dois d'abord te parler. Regarde, je me suis habiller comme le premier jour ou on s'est mit ensemble. » Sourit le grand brun.

« En quel honneur? » Demanda Rachel en haussant les sourcils.

« Pour notre séparation. » Répondit Finn comme si s'était évidant.

« Attend Finn, pour quoi? » Demanda de nouveau Rachel. Non c'était pas possible, elle avait du mal entendre.

Finn lui sourit. « C'est drôle non que je sois habiller comme le jour ou on est sorti ensemble pour la premier fois. C'est marrant tu trouves pas Rach? »

« Non Finn c'est pas marrant. Mais pourquoi tu veux qu'on se sépare? » Lui demanda Rachel inquiète. « On s'entend plutôt bien, et puis je te laisse m'embrasser quand tu en as envie… »

Finn baissa la tête. « Santana a dit que si je te plaquais pour sortir avec elle, elle me laisserais lui faire des choses… enfin tu vois quoi? »

« Sale porc! » Lui dit Rachel avant de tourner les talons. « Amuse toi bien avec Santana! Et ne viens plus jamais me parler! » Cria Rachel en sortant du lycée. Elle jeta son sac a l'arrière de sa voiture, et décida de rentré chez elle.

Une fois chez elle, Rachel se mit a réfléchir il fallait qu'elle trouve un nouveau petit ami, dans un peu moins de trois semaine, il y avait une grande soirée au lycée, et Rachel ne pouvait pas y aller sans cavalier. De plus elle aimait avoir de la compagnie, quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'elle et s'inquiète pour elle, la protège et la prennent dans ses bras. Non Rachel n'était pas de ses filles qui pouvait rester seule. Elle avait besoin d'un petit ami au près d'elle pour lui donner confiance en elle.

Elle s'inscrit alors le soir même sur un cite de rencontre. Au bout de quelques minutes après avoir mit son profil en place, Rachel reçu une notification.

« Beurk! » s'écria-t-elle en voyant le message qu'on lui avait laisser. Mais elle répondit tout de même. « Désoler Mr » tapa-t-elle sur son clavier. « Mais je ne cherche pas de plan a plusieurs. Je cherche le grand amour. Signé Rachie18 »

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes un nouveau message apparu. Cette fois d'une autre personne. « Bertrand68 vous a envoyer un message. » Rachel fronça les sourcils. « J'espère que 68 c'est pas son age… » Dit elle en fixant toujours son écran.

« Quoi? Non mais ça va pas. » Dit Rachel en éteignant son écran.

Encore une proposition coquine. Déçu, elle descendit au salon, ses pères venaient de finir de préparer le dîné. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient là tôt un soir en semaine.

« Ah t'es là choupette? Tu m'aide a mettre la table? » Demanda Leroy.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'on mange d'ailleurs? » Demanda la brunette a son autre père, Hiram.

« Des lasagnes végétalienne faite maison. » S'exclama Hiram. « Ton père et moi on s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir. »

Rachel les regarda suspicieusement. « Ok… » Elle hésita. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez a m'annoncer qui nécessite la préparation de lasagnes végétalienne faite maison? » Fini par demander Rachel.

« Mais rien choupette. » Lui répondit Leroy. « Des pères n'ont pas le droit de préparer un bon repas a leur filles unique et adoré sans raison? »

« Euh… non » Répondit Rachel. « Dites moi directement ce qu'il se passe, de toute manière je suis déjà de mauvaise humeur. »

« Très bien mon ange… » Céda Hiram. Il se tourna vers son mari. « Je t'avais dit qu'elle était trop intelligente, tu ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait lui faire le coup a chaque fois sans qu'elle s'en rende compte? »

« Pourquoi pas? » Lui dit Leroy. « Et continue de surveiller les lasagnes dans le four. Je m'occupe de parler a Rachel. »

« Vous comptez continuer longtemps comme si j'étais pas là? » Demanda Rachel en fixant son père Leroy.

« Excuse nous Rachel, mais on espérait t'annoncer ça de manière douce grâce aux lasagnes, mais tu es bien trop grande pour ça maintenant. »

« Et donc? » Insista Rachel.

« Je sais pas comment te dire ça, j'ai peur que ça te rende trop triste… » Avoua Leroy.

« Papa… j'ai 18 ans, et j'ai un fort caractère dit moi juste ce qu'il se passe. » Demanda Rachel.

« Voila, tu te souviens nos vacances a la fin du mois? » Demanda Leroy.

Rachel hocha la tête « Oui, on va a NY. »

« Oui, et bien elles sont annulé. » Fini par dire Leroy.

Rachel fronça les sourcils. « Mais, vous m'aviez promit… et pourquoi »

« Le travail. » Répondit Hiram en apportant les lasagnes bouillante sur la table. « Ton père a été choisit pour aller aider des malades au Mexique, il y a eu une grande épidémie de grippe et comme il fait parti de l'équipe des médecins sans frontière… Du coup moi j'en ai profiter pour annuler ma semaine de vacances, on pourra donc remettre ça a plus tard mon ange. » Expliqua Hiram, avec un calme incroyable, alors que Leroy paraissait plus inquiet.

« Mais vous aviez promis. J'ai annulé mon inscription au stage de dance pour partir a NY pendant ces vacances, non vous pouvez pas me faire ça? » Dit Rachel. Elle commençais a avoir les larmes aux yeux. Une deuxième mauvaise nouvelle en l'espace de quelques heures, c'était trop.

« Rachel, choupette, regarde nous. » Lui demanda Leroy. « Comme tu nous l'as dit, tu as 18 ans, nous pensons que tu es assez grande pour comprendre que notre travail, surtout le mien, est très important. Je ne peux pas laisser tout ses mexicains mourir. »

« Ça en fera moins qui viendrons en Amérique. » Répondit Rachel énervé.

« Ne dit pas ça Rachel tu sais que c'est sérieux! » Dit Hiram de manière sèche. « Ça ne ce fait pas de dire de telle choses et tu le sais. »

Rachel hocha la tête et s'excusa. « Désoler, j'ai juste eu une mauvaise journée, et maintenant ça… en plus je suis fatigué… »

Hiram la prit dans ses bras « Aller mange, et tu pourras aller au lit. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain tu seras de nouveau d'attaque et le mois prochain on verra pour prévoir un voyage a NY en été? »

« Ton père a raison » Continua Leroy. « Oublions tout ça et profitons des bonnes lasagnes. »

Rachel regarda ses lasagnes. C'était bizarre, mais tout a coup, les lasagnes paraissaient moins appétissantes… il faut dire qu'elles accompagnaient toujours les mauvaises nouvelles alors…

Une fois le repas fini et la table ramasser, Rachel retourna dans sa chambre. Elle ralluma son écran, et remarqua qu'elle avait une vingtaines de notifications. Elle les regarda toute une par une, et elles était toutes aussi cochonne les une que les autres. Rachel soupira. Les cites de rencontre, ça sert vraiment a rien. Elle décida alors d'effacer son profil de se cite.

Elle révisa une de ses leçons, et avant d'aller se coucher elle consulta son compte myspace. « Tiens, un nouveau commentaire. » Rachel s'empressa de le lire. « _Encore une chanson magnifique Rachel, tout comme toi. Ton t-shirt est vraiment mignon. J'espère que tu posteras une nouvelle vidéo bientôt_. » Rachel ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Cela faisait trois mois, qu'une personne lui laissait des commentaires de se genre. Rachel était déjà aller vois le profil de son admirateur, mais il n'y avait pas de photos, juste les liens vers des chansons, et quelques paroles posté récemment. Mais aucune indication, si ce n'est : « Profil de PetitLion, réside a Lima, Ohio »

Rachel avait répondus plusieurs fois aux commentaires de PetitLion pour le ou la remercier, et ainsi de suite ils en étaient arriver a parler de tout et de rien, mais sens vraiment en savoir plus sur l'un ou sur l'autre. Chaque commentaire de PetitLion, mettait Rachel de bonne humeur. Comme ce soir.

Rachel décida de répondre voyant que le commentaire avait été poster i minutes.

« _Merci encore PetitLion, chacun de tes commentaires est comme une bouffé d'oxygène. Oui, ce t-shirt est mon préférer, tu dois savoir que l'étoile est une métaphore très importante pour moi. Je suis contente que tu aimes mes chansons, merci encore, tu as réussi a me mettre de bonne humeur après une journée catastrophique… _» Et hop publier.

Une minutes plus tard, Rachel reçu un message privé de PetitLion. « _Que ce passe-t-il? Envie d'en parler?_ »

Rachel trouva ça mignon. Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Cette personne, un garçon apparemment s'inquiétait et voulais la réconforter. Elle pourrait finalement trouver un petit ami plus facilement que prévu.

Sauf qu'elle ne savait rien de cette personne…

« _Rien de grave, mon petit ami m'a plaquer, et mes vacances a NY sont annuler_. » Répondit rapidement Rachel.

Quelques secondes plus tard un nouveau message arriva. Rachel sourit et cliqua pour le lire. « _Et bien ce garçon devait être un idiot. Une fille aussi talentueuse et belle que toi se faire plaquer? J'ai du mal a y croire… _»

Rachel se mit a rougir. Alors là s'était sûrement un garçon et qui en plus la trouvait belle et talentueuse. Talentueuse elle le savait, mais belle, c'était nouveau.

Elle s'empressa de répondre. « _Oui, c'est un idiot quand j'y pense, je me demande même pourquoi je suis sorti avec lui? Ah oui, c'est le quaterback de mon lycée… _»

Une réponse arriva aussitôt. « _Tu aimes les joueurs de football? Ils sont complètement idiots! Je pense que c'est les coup qu'ils prennent a la tête qui les empêchent de réfléchir correctement, je le sais mon frère joue au football, et parfois je me demande si il a toujours son cerveau. Mdr _»

Rachel explosa de rire, c'est vrai que les garçons de l'équipe de foot sont parfois bête, mais bon de là a généraliser le tout…Elle répondit alors : « _C'est pas très gentil tout ça… mdr. Alors comme ça tu as un frère? » _Mais elle effaça sa dernière phrase. « _Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère. Vous êtes proche?_ _Je demande ça parce que je suis fille unique et je me suis toujours demander comment s'était d'avoir un frère ou une sœur_.»

Rachel attendait une réponse, elle se mit en pyjama. A son retour devant l'ordinateur elle cliqua sur le nouveau message. « _C'est super quand t'as des frères et sœurs normaux! Il n'est que mon demi frère, mais c'est mon frère quand même. Il a 3 ans de plus que moi, mais il se comporte toujours comme un gosse. Coller a ses jeux vidéos ou a ses comics. Il arrête jamais de faire des imitations bidons de film… Mais je l'aime quand même c'est mon frère, même quand il est pas cool avec moi. Tu dois te sentir seule non? _»

Rachel était morte de rire, ça lui faisait beaucoup penser a Sam, quand il imite Star wars ou quand il fait la voix de Sean Connery. Mais Rachel ne voulais pas perdre son temps a parler de Sam avec son admirateur. « _Oui, ça doit être amusant un frère comme ça, même si c'est dure a supporter parfois je me doute, ça doit être mieux que d'être seule, car oui c'est pas facile d'être seule, en plus mon meilleur ami n'est plus ici, et mon petit ami m'a plaquer… Dit pourquoi il n'y a aucune info sur ton profil? Grâce au mien, tu dois tout savoir sur moi alors que moi je sais rien de toi a part que t'as un frère… Je comprendrais si tu veux pas m'en dire d'avantage, c'est ta vie privé. _»

Rachel relu le qu'elle avait envoyer. Un sacré paragraphe, elle commença un autre message. « _Désolé si je parle beaucoup, ou écrit beaucoup en l'occurrence, mais c'est juste que j'aimerais vraiment en savoir plus sur toi… _»

Aucune réponse n'arriva. Au bout d'une demi heure d'attente, Rachel fini par laisser tomber et se déconnecta. Elle se mis au lit et commença a imaginer a quoi pouvait bien ressembler son admirateur. Elle pensait a Sam. La description du frère, lui rappelait tellement Sam, que Rachel voyais bien un garçon blond, au sourire ravageur. Plutôt intello puisqu'il n'aimait pas les joueurs de football. Avec un goût certain pour la bonne musique.

Plus elle y pensait plus ça lui paressait bizarre, a par les gays, très peu de garçon on des goûts pareil. Elle envoya un texto a Kurt en lui parlant de son admirateur. Et Kurt en arriva a la même conclusion que la brune.

Finalement Rachel fini par s'endormir en se disant que si elle ne trouvait pas un petit ami en son admirateur elle pourrais faire de lui son nouveau meilleur ami! Pas qu'elle veuille remplacer Kurt, il est irremplaçable, mais elle aurait bien besoin d'un ami en ce moment. Et elle pourrait même l'emmener a la soirée du lycée avant les vacances de la fin du mois.

Le lendemain matin, Rachel se prépara vite fait, elle mit des vêtements de rechange dans son sac, sans Finn a ses coté, les boissons glacées allaient sûrement voler de nouveau. Rachel garda la tête haute, mais rasa tout de même les murs.

Finalement, la journée se passa sans problème jusqu'à 16h, au moment ou Rachel se rendait au Glee club, elle reçu un soda au visage. Heureusement elle avait l'habitude, elle se rendit vite dans les toilettes les plus proche pour se débarbouiller. Ce qui lui permit d'arriver au Glee club avec seulement 12 minutes de retard.

« Rachel? » S'inquiéta Mr Schuester. Rachel était de loin sa meilleur élève. L'année précédente, il avait de très bon élèves, mais ils avaient tous quitter le lycée pour la fac, et il ne lui restait plus que Rachel. Les autres élèves étaient pour la plus part des petit nouveau sans grand talent. Point positif pour Rachel, elle pouvait ainsi faire la loi au Glee club. C'était le seul endroit ou elle était respecter et apprécier. Même si ce n'était que pour son talent.

« C'est bon Mr, désoler pour le retard, j'ai fait le plus vite possible. » S'excusa Rachel.

« Ça va Rachel, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Finn n'est pas là? » Demanda soudainement le prof.

Rachel roula des yeux. « Il m'a plaquer, alors je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra… » Expliqua Rachel a son prof.

Et le cour reprit. Rachel se mit a penser a son admirateur. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom… Peut être qu'il ne voulais plus lui parler parce que elle parlait trop et qu'elle était trop curieuse.

Et maintenant la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire, c'était rentré chez elle, et aller envoyer un autre message a son admirateur pour s'excuser pour sa curiosité.

Heureusement, c'était l'heure de rentré, la sonnerie du lycée retenti dans les couloirs, et Mr Schuester fit sortir ses élèves. Rachel prit son sac, s'arrêta a son casier, puis elle se précipita vers le parking là où sa voiture était garé.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, ses pères n'étaient pas là. Elle alla prendre une douche, fit ses devoirs, et alla a la cuisine pour commencer a préparer le dîné. Elle attendait quand même un peu, espérant que ses parents rentre pour manger avec elle, mais quand a presque 21h personne n'était là, Rachel se mit a manger.

Elle remit les plats au chaud pour ses pères, et prépara la table pour que quand ils arrivent ils n'aient plus qu'a s'installer et manger. Comme elle le faisait toujours depuis un moment maintenant.

Une fois terminer, elle monta dans sa chambre, mit son pyjama prépara son sac de cours et s'assit devant son ordi. Un post-it était coller sur l'écran ça disait : « Mon ange, ont a vu que tu t'étais coucher tard hier, alors ce soir pas d'ordinateur, mais une bonne nuit de sommeil. Bisous papa H. »

Rachel roula des yeux, elle décolla le post-it, et regarda sa montre, 21h 15, elle alluma son ordinateur, l'envie de parler de nouveau avec ce garçon était plus forte que tout.

Elle alla directement sur sa page myspace, et vit un message. C'était lui!

« _Désoler, pour hier, arriver une certaine heure, mes parent nous oblige mon frère et moi a éteindre l'ordi…J'ai trouver ça très mignon que tu veuille en savoir plus sur moi, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être ce a quoi tu t'attends…_ »

Rachel sourit. Puis tapa sa réponse. « _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je t'adore déjà et je suis sure de t'adorer encore plus en sachant qui tu es, et si c'est parce que t'es gay que tu as peur, alors il n'y a pas de problème avec ça, je suis une association LGBT a moi toute seule. Mon meilleur ami est gay, ainsi que mes deux pères. Et la seule fille qui est cool avec moi au lycée est bi-curious… _»

Rachel fixait son écran en attendant une réponse, peut être qu'elle était aller un peu loin, si il faut il n'était pas gay du tout, si il faut il allait être offenser par son message. Une réponse arriva, mettent fin a son monologue intérieure elle hésita a cliquer. Elle souffla un grand coup et se lança. « _C'est vraiment cool que tu sois ouverte comme ça envers les gays car effectivement je suis homo et j'avais peur de te le dire. J'ai souvent été rejeter alors… Tu m'enlève vraiment un poids énorme. Tu me comprends vraiment j'ai l'impression et c'est géniale de 'connaître' quelqu'un comme toi. _»

Rachel ne tenais plus sur sa chaise, elle en était sure. Et si ils se rencontraient pour de vrai? Il n'y a que trois lycée a Lima, Mckinley, Carmen, ou la Dalton Académie, il se pouvait qu'elle le connaisse de vue. Elle tenta sa chance, si elle ne lui demandait pas de le rencontré alors peut être qu'elle ne le verrais jamais! « _Dit moi, je sais que t'es de Lima, alors peut être que t'as entendu parler de la fête au stade du lycée Mckinley? C'est une grande fête organiser sur le terrain de sport, et beaucoup de monde se retrouve ici, je vais y aller, alors on pourrait peut être s'y retrouver, si veux bien sur! Si tu veux pas, s'est pas grave, mais bon j'aimerais bien te rencontrer en vrai… _»

Rachel cliqua sur envoyer, quand elle entendit une voiture devant cher elle, sûrement ses parents, elle se déconnecta a toute hâte, éteignit son ordi en vitesse et sauta dans son lit, des bruit de pas dans l'escalier, lui annonçaient que ses parents montaient la voir, elle saisit le premier livre poser sur sa table de nuit et l'ouvrit au moment ou on frappa a sa porte. Elle regarda sa centrale, ouf éteinte. La porte s'ouvrit et Leroy passa sa tête a l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Bonsoir choupette, t'as vu le post-it que ton père t'as laisser? » Demanda il en voyant qu'il n'était plus coller sur l'écran.

Rachel hocha la tête. « Oui j'ai vue. » Dit elle en souriant.

« Que fais tu encore réveillé a cette heure ci alors, tu devrais être endormi… » s'inquiéta son père.

Rachel haussa les épaules. « Je dois lire ça pour les cours. » Expliqua elle en roulant des yeux.

Leroy fixa le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains. Puis la regarda sceptiquement. « Babar va a l'école. Vraiment Rachel? »

Elle paniqua quelques secondes avant de trouver une excuse. « Ouais c'est nul, on doit étudier comment un auteur fait passer une morale dans un livre pour enfant. Demain on regarde blanche neige pour prouver qu'il ne faut pas accepter de la nourriture venant d'un étranger, tu sais avec tout les pervers qui traînent… »

Leroy paru convaincu. « Mais c'est intéressant comme cours ça, bon tu liras demain, il faut te coucher maintenant. » Rachel sourit, posa le livre qu'elle avait acheter pour son petit cousin, et éteignit la lumière. Il lui tardait déjà le lendemain pour savoir ce qu'avait répondu son admirateur.

Le lendemain elle se leva d'un coup, et au lieu de passer par sa routine habituelle, elle alluma directement son ordinateur. « Il m'a répondu! » S'exclama-t-elle, encore pas tout a fait réveillé.

« _Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, je pensais pas que t'étais de ceux qui vont dans ce genre de fête! Enfin, j'y serais, ce qu'on fait c'est que tu n'auras qu'a mettre ton t-shirt avec l'étoile doré, et moi je porterais une écharpe rouge. Comme ça on se reconnaîtra même si je sais déjà a quoi tu ressembles… Ok? _»

Rachel répondit avant d'aller se préparer. « _Ça marche, a vendredi soir au terrain de foot. Il me tarde d'enfin te voir. A bientôt. _»

Rachel était folle de joie, elle allait enfin le rencontrer. On était jeudi matin, elle n'avait plus qu'a attendre le lendemain soir.

Et le lendemain soir arriva.

Rachel portait son fameux t-shirt préféré. Et elle scrutais le stade a la recherche d'un blond avec une écharpe rouge. Oui, elle était de plus en plus persuader qu'il était blond. Et puis si il s'avérait qu'il soit brun, et bien ça ne poserait pas de problème. Elle aime aussi les bruns, la preuve elle est bien sorti avec Finn.

Il y avait énormément de monde. Une scène avait été monter sur la largeur du terrain, il y avait des chaises pliantes éparpillé partout, un camion bar, deux ou trois fûts de bière au quatre coin du terrain et des jeunes gobelet rouge a la main qui dansaient de manière déconnecter de notre monde. Une grande blonde s'approcha d'elle avec le sourire.

« Rachel? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? » Lui demanda Brittany.

« Britt, tu m'as fait peur. » Lui répondit Rachel la main sur le cœur. Brittany insista du regard. « Je voulais m'amuser un peu. » expliqua la brunette a la grande blonde.

« San, a dit que tu viendrais pas puisque t'es plus avec Finn. » Lui dit Brittany.

Rachel haussa les épaules. « Bah Santana c'est tromper. Je suis là, et je compte bien m'amuser. » Répondit sèchement Rachel légèrement agacé par Brittany.

Brittany lui sourit. « Tant mieux, je préfère quand t'es heureuse Rachel. Et désoler si je t'es vexer, je voulais juste savoir. »

Rachel se calma. Comment en vouloir a Brittany. « C'est rien Britt. Tu devrais aller t'amuser toi aussi. » Lui dit gentiment Rachel.

« J'aimerais, mais Santana reste coller a Finn… » S'indigna la grande blonde.

Rachel lui sourit. « Laisse la, elle finira par se rendre compte que Finn est un idiot et que c'est toi qu'elle préfère. »

« Tu crois? »

« Oui Britt. J'en suis sure. Maintenant trouve toi des amis pour faire la fête! » Lui dit Rachel enthousiaste.

Brittany la prit dans ses bras et parti en direction de la scène. Rachel tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même espérant apercevoir une fameuse écharpe rouge, mais rien a l'horizon.

Brittany monta sur la scène saisit le micro et commença a chanter une chanson entraînante dont Rachel n'avait pas retenu le titre. Peut être qu'on venait de lui poser un lapin, après tout, elle ne connaissait même pas ce garçon, si il faut, il l'avait mener en bateau juste pour mieux se moquer d'elle. Elle aurait du ce douter, qu'un gentil commentaire parmi les insultes qu'elle recevait sur myspace ne pouvait être qu'une blague…

Elle alla vers le camion bar, Puckerman était en train de servir un groupe je jeune.

« Salut Noah, qu'est-ce que t'as a me proposer? » Lui demanda Rachel en souriant.

Noah lui sourit. « Tout ce que tu veux ma princesse juive. » Noah était au lycée il y a deux ans. Il a un ans de plus que Rachel et il était au Glee club quand elle est arriver. Au début il n'était pas cool avec elle puis a force de la côtoyer elle et le Glee club en général il s'était adoucit. Et il était même devenu comme un protecteur. Puis il a eu sont bac un ans avant Rachel, et il a monter une petite entreprise, un camion bar. Il fait aussi des sandwichs et autres encas. Et la semaine il nettoie des piscines. Il a la vie dont il a toujours rêver. Il était déçu quand Rachel a rater son audition et décider de redoubler. Mais il l'a encourager a se battre, et il lui a promit qu'il serait toujours là si elle avait besoin de quoi que se soit. Rachel aimais beaucoup Noah.

« Sert moi ce que t'as de plus fort. » Lui répondit Rachel.

Noah secoua la tête et lui servi une limonade. « Dit tout a tonton Puck. » Plaisanta le garçon a la crête.

Rachel monta avec lui dans le camion, et lui parla de son admirateur. Et du fait qu'ils devait se retrouver ici et qu'elle n'avait encore vu personne. Noah sourit. « On dirait que mon bébé juif est tomber amoureuse d'un inconnu. » Lui dit il en la chambrant. « Non sérieusement Rach, il est a peine 22h, plein de gens vont encore arriver. Je suis sure que ton prince viendra. »

Rachel lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Puis elle alla près de la scène. Une fille était entrain de s'engueuler avec les musiciens. Rachel reconnu Sugar une fille qui a rejoint le Glee club et qui chante vraiment faux. Elle s'avança vers eux. Brittany était là aussi. Rachel compris que Sugar voulais chanter avec Brittany, mais cette dernière ne voulais pas sachant que l'autre jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment chanter.

Rachel eu une idée. Et elles montèrent toutes les trois sur scène. Brittany s'approcha doucement de Rachel. « Tu vas pas la laisser chanter hein Rach? »

« T'inquiète Britt, son micro est débrancher. » Lui sourit Rachel quand la chanson se mit a commencer. Leur trio était époustouflant, tout le monde était debout face a la scène, et même Santana levait les bras et dansait en encourageant les trois filles sur la scène. Une fois la chanson terminer, Rachel avait soif, elle attrapa un gobelet en plastique rouge et alla vers le fût de bière le plus proche. Elle s'en servit un verre. Elle chercha un endroit pour s'asseoir, quand une fille, pas plus grande qu'elle, s'approcha pour la félicité.

« Wouah! T'as été magnifique. A couper le souffle. » Lui dit la fille blonde en face d'elle.

Rachel la remercia et se perdit légèrement dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas vert, pas marron. Mais plutôt jaune, voir doré. Ils étaient doré. Non, ils étaient magnifique.

Le fille en face d'elle la fixait, attendant quelques chose, mais Rachel ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. « J'ai quelques chose sur mon visage? » Fini pas lui demander Rachel.

« Non » Lui sourit la petite blonde. Elle lui montra l'écharpe rouge autour de son cou.

Rachel fit les gros yeux. « Alors c'est toi, tu es… tu es UNE FILLE? » S'écria la brunette.

La petite blonde baissa la tête, rouge de honte, Rachel se ressaisit. « Je suis quand même ravie de te rencontrer. » Lui dit finalement Rachel en lui tendant la main.

« C'est vrai? » Demanda la blonde en hésitant. Et Rachel hocha la tête.

La fille lui sourit et saisit la main devant elle. « Je m'appelle Quinn. » Rachel l'observa. Elle était a peine plus petite qu'elle en taille d'un ou deux centimètres pas plus. Elle portait un jean slim gris, et un t-shirt blanc, recouvert d'un veston noir a manche courte. Et d'une écharpe en tissu rouge. Elle était vraiment mignonne. Rachel elle se trouvait ridicule avec sa jupe plisser noir, son t-shirt blanc et son gilet en laine bleu marine. Mais d'un coté, pour une fois elle fréquentait quelqu'un a sa taille.

Rachel vit que Quinn n'avait rien a boire et lui proposa d'aller lui chercher un verre. Elles ont ensuite danser, chanter, et pas mal bu. Rachel faisait tout de même attention elle était venu en voiture. Elle proposa a Quinn d'aller manger un truc pour faire diminuer l'effet de l'alcool dans son corps. Quinn se mit a rire et suivit Rachel. Le camion de Puck était entre ouvert, mais personne l'était a l'intérieur. Elles montèrent. Rachel ouvrit le frigo, il y avait un peu de tout. Et Rachel savait qu'il avait des ingrédient végétaliens exprès pour les gens comme elle. La brune sorti de la boite tout ce qu'elle avait besoin et fit deux gros sandwichs.

Elles étaient assise au cul du camion en train de manger quand Puck arriva et passa entre elle pour remonter dans son camion.

« Je t'ai laisser 10 dollar pour les sandwichs. » Lui dit Rachel avec le sourire. Il mit le billet dans sa poche et prépara de nouveaux cocktails.

« Alors ce prince charmant toujours pas là? » Demanda Puck aux deux jeunes filles. Il avait remarquer la petite blonde, mais n'avait rien dit, son visage lui semblait familier, mais il ne savait pas où il l'avait déjà vue.

« Juste là. » Lui dit Rachel en montrant Quinn. « Et il s'est avérer que se soit une princesse. » Plaisanta Rachel en souriant a Quinn.

Quinn rougie. « Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais un garçon? »

« Oui, et que t'étais gay… » Lui dit Rachel.

« Pour ça tu t'es pas vraiment trompé. » Lui répondit Quinn en lui sourient.

Rachel se mit a rire. « C'est vrai. » Puck les regarda avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Dites, si vous… enfin si vous vous embrassez, je peux regarder? » Demanda Puck en bavant.

« Non Noah. » Répondit Rachel. « Tu changeras jamais. » Rachel lui fit signe de la main et prit Quinn par le bras avant de retourner danser. Elles était très proche l'une de l'autre. Leur corps se frottait très sensuellement.

Rachel fini par se mettre face a Quinn, elles étaient si proche que leur nez se frôlaient. Rachel trouvait ça vraiment génial. Avec Finn c'était loin d'être si beau et parfait. Il devait se baisser pour l'embrasser, là elles étaient a la même taille. Rachel passa ses mains dans les cheveux détacher de Quinn.

« J'aime tes cheveux, ils sont long. » Avoua Rachel en posant sa tête dans le cou de Quinn.

« J'ai bien fait de ne pas les couper. » Lui répondit Quinn. « Je voulais faire un carré, mais mon frère ma dit que les filles préférait les long cheveux. » Expliqua Quinn.

« Je sais pas si c'est vrai pour tout le monde, mais il a eu raison sur ce coup là. » Dit Rachel toujours enlacer a Quinn. Leurs corps ne pouvait pas être plus proche. Il n'y avait pas un espace vite entre elles. La musique était entraînante, et Rachel se sentait bien dans les bras de Quinn.

« Oh les gouines! » Les interpella Santana avec son regard sombre. « C'est pas un club de Lesbos ici, alors vous aller faire ça ailleurs ok? » Leur dit Santana les mains sur les hanches.

Quinn et Rachel s'arrêtèrent de danser et l'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre, mais Rachel ne lâcha pas la main de Quinn. « On fait rien de mal, on danse. » Répondit Quinn en défiant Santana du regard.

« Toi le minimoys je t'ai pas causer, je parle au nain, et elle le sais. » Lui répondit Santana en la poussant loin de Rachel.

La latina était face a Rachel, la dépassent de quelques centimètre. Quand Brittany arriva. « San, laisse les, elles ont rien fait… » Tenta Brittany pour défendre les deux jeunes filles.

Santana se tourna vers Brittany. « Toi, ne me parle même pas, tu crois que je t'ai pas vu avec le guitariste? J'ai même cru que t'allais finir par l'avaler tellement tu l'embrassais! On était pourtant d'accord non? » Lui dit Santana.

« Rien du tout! » Lui répondit Brittany. C'était la première fois, que les gens qui connaissait Brittany la voyais aussi en colère. « J'en ai marre Santana, en fait t'es pas mieux que les autres! Je veux plus faire aucuns accord avec toi, tout marche uniquement dans ton sens, et tu ne pense jamais a moi, a ce que je ressens! »

Santana regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde les regardait. « Tant pis pour toi. » Fini par répondre Santana en poussant légèrement Brittany hors de sa vue. Brittany se mit a pleurer et parti. Santana inspira un grand coup avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rachel. Qui n'avait pas bouger, d'un pouce. Quinn vit la main de Santana se lever, et elle comprit que la latina allait frapper Rachel. Quinn sauta alors sur la grande brune et la fit tombé part terre. Elle se releva, attrapa la main de Rachel et l'entraîna loin de Santana.

Une fois a l'abri dans la voiture de Rachel, celle-ci se mit a pleurer, ça faisait beaucoup pour une soirée. « Merci »

« De rien, j'allais pas la laisser frapper un si beau visage. » Lui répondit Quinn de manière séductrice. « Aller arrête de pleurer, tu vas y voir flou et tu pourras pas conduire. » Lui dit Quinn pour essayer de la faire rire.

Rachel lui sourit. Elle attrapa un paquet de mouchoirs dans sa boite a gant, et elle sécha ses larmes. « Il se fait tard » Dit Rachel en regardant l'heure.

« Oui » Répondit Quinn. « C'est l'heure de rentrer. »

« Je te dépose? » Lui demanda Rachel.

Quinn hocha la tête. « Avec plaisir. »

Elles se mirent en route. Quinn lui indiqua la route. Une fois garer devant la maison de Quinn, Rachel hésita. Que faire?

« Bon, voila, la soirée est fini. » Dit Quinn. « Merci, je me suis bien amusé avec toi. » elle se pencha vers Rachel et déposa un doux biser sur le bout de ses lèvres. Le temps que Rachel réalise que c'était fini Quinn était devant la porte de chez elle. Rachel la regardant entrer dans la maison.

Rachel sourit en passant ses doigts sur le bout de ses lèvres. Puis elle remarqua un bout de papier sur le siège passager. « Voici mon numéro, appelle moi si tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble un de ses quatre. Quinn. »

Rachel était aux anges. Cette fille était belle gentille et intelligente. Bien plus mature que Finn ou n'importe quel autres garçons du lycée.

Rachel n'avait pas passer une aussi bonne soirée depuis une éternité. Et le petit baiser… C'était doux et innocent. Elle s'imaginait déjà les allures d'un vrai baiser avec Quinn, et pourquoi pas plus, toucher son corps, Quinn était magnifique.

C'est tout sourire que Rachel ferma les yeux installer dans son lit.

Le lendemain Rachel sautillait dans toute la maison, elle prépara le petit déjeuné et sortit acheter des croissants avant que ses pères ne se réveillent. Elle déjeuna ensuite sous l'œil interrogateur de ses parents.

« Rach, est-ce que tout va bien? » Lui demanda Hiram.

« Oui, tout va pour le mieux, pourquoi? » Demanda Rachel inquiète.

Leroy secoua la tête. « Et bien tu es si heureuse depuis que t'es rentré hier… ça nous étonne un peu vu l'humeur dans lequel tu es depuis le début de la semaine… »

« Ton père a raison, tu t'es finalement réconcilier avec Finn? » Lui demanda Hiram.

« Non. » Répondit Rachel, puis de manière plus confidente, elle s'approcha de ses pères et chuchota. « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un… »

Ils se mirent a rire. « Très bien on est content que tu es trouver quelqu'un j'espère qu'il n'est pas du même genre que Finn? » Demanda Leroy.

« Non, et en fait, c'est pas un garçon… » Avoua Rachel. « C'est une fille, elle est belle, et intelligente, elle me plait vraiment. J'ai jamais été autant exciter et impressionner de devoir appeler quelqu'un pour sortir…et si ça va trop vite pour elle? Et si je lui plais pas autant qu'elle me plait… » S'inquiéta Rachel.

Hiram regarda son mari. « Je crois que notre bébé est tombé amoureux. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Arrêtez! C'est pas drôle… » Se plaint Rachel. « Alors, vous croyez que je dois l'appeler ou attendre un peu? »

« Elle t'a donner son numéro? » Lui demanda Leroy un sourcil en l'air.

« Oui, hier après que je l'ai déposer devant chez elle. » Avoua Rachel en passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres de nouveau en repensant au baiser.

Hiram sourit. « C'est que tu lui plais, alors pourquoi ne pas l'appeler? »

« Oui, t'as raison, je vais l'appeler. » En conclu Rachel en courant vers sa chambre.

Une fois là haut, elle s'écroula dans son lit, téléphone portable dans une main, et le petit bout de papier dans l'autre. Elle composa le numéro de Quinn et appuya sur le petit téléphone vert.

« Ça sonne… » Soupira Rachel en fixant le plafond de sa chambre.

« Allo? » Demanda une voix.

« Quinn? C'est Rachel. »

« Rachel! Tu vas bien? Tu as bien dormit? » La questionna Quinn.

« Oui, très bien et toi? Tu n'as pas rêver de Santana, moi la première fois que j'ai eu affaire a elle j'en ai fait des cauchemars! » Expliqua Rachel en rigolant.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, je connais les filles comme ça, ça fait les dure a cuire, mais c'est juste qu'elles ne savent pas exprimer ce qu'elles ressentent… » Soupira Quinn. « Alors qu'est-ce qui t'as pousser a m'appeler de si bonne heure? » Demanda Quinn curieuse.

« De si bonne heure? Tu plaisantes, il est 9h et demi passé! » S'écria Rachel.

« Oui, mais on est pas rentré très tôt hier, et j'ai tellement repenser a la soirée…et a toi, que j'ai eu un mal fou a m'endormir » Avoua Quinn.

Rachel se mit a rougir. « C'est dommage moi qui voulais t'emmener pique-niquer a midi… » Dit Rachel espérant que Quinn réagisse.

« Ah, mais je suis rapide, je peux être prête dans 20 minutes! » Se pressa de répondre Quinn. Ce qui fit rire Rachel. « Pourquoi tu rigoles? »

« Pour rien, j'imagine juste a quel points tu doit être mignonne a se moment là. » Lui dit Rachel.

Quinn n'osa rien répondre. Alors Rachel continua « Je passe te prendre vers 10h et demi, ça ira? »

« Oui, parfait, tu te souviens où j'habite? » Demanda Quinn.

Rachel sourit. « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Bisous a toute a l'heure. »

« A toute a l'heure Rachel. »

Quinn raccrocha, Rachel jeta son téléphone alla chercher son panier a pique-nique. Elle le remplie de toutes les bonnes choses qui lui faisait envie. Elle alla prendre une douche rapide et chercha sur Internet un endroit tranquille où emmener Quinn.

Leroy entra dans la chambre. Rachel continuait a chercher un endroit mais rien ne semblait aller.

« Papaaaa » Râla Rachel. « Il y a rien de romantique dans cette fichue ville… »

Leroy regarda sa fille, et s'assit sur le lit. « Viens là. » Rachel s'exécuta. « Tu te souviens la ferme de mamie? »

« Oui? » Demanda Rachel.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas là. C'est un peu en dehors de la ville, mais il y a un grand bois et des champs, et si vous voulez vous mettre a l'abri, il y a l'ancienne étable qui reste toujours ouverte en plus ça fera plaisir a ta grand mère que tu passes la voir. »

Rachel sourit et prit son père dans ses bras. « Pourquoi j'y ai pas penser plus tôt c'est parfait! Tu préviendras mamie qu'on sera dans le coin? »

« Oui, je l'appelle dès que tu pars, d'ailleurs c'est Quinn qui viens ou c'est toi qui va la chercher? »

« Je vais la chercher, je sais pas si elle a une voiture… » Rachel réfléchie. « Et puis dans la mienne j'ai toutes mes chansons préféré! »

Il était l'heure que Rachel aille chez Quinn. Elle mit tout ce qu'il fallait dans la voiture et elle se gara devant chez Quinn.

Elle sonna. Un homme impressionnant lui ouvrit la porte. Rachel avala difficilement sa salive.

« Bon-bonjour… Est-ce que Q-Quinn est là s'il vous plait? » Demanda Rachel sans regarder l'homme en question dans les yeux.

« Quinn! » Cria l'homme « Quelqu'un pour toi! »

Quinn arriva en courant, elle fit la bise a son père qui regarda une dernière fois Rachel avant de rentré dans la maison, laissant les deux jeunes filles devant la porte.

« Rachel, t'es en avance… » Lui chuchota Quinn. « Désoler, mon père est un peu froid, mais quand on le connaît il est gentil. »

Rachel hocha la tête. « On y va? »

« Avec plaisir! » répondit Quinn. Elle passa sa tête a l'intérieur de sa maison et cria: « A plus tard, je sors! »

Pendant le trajet, Quinn commençait a s'inquiéter. « Rachel? »

« Hum? »

« Où on va? On sort de la ville? »

« Oui, on va sur le terrain de mes grands parents. » Lui répondit Rachel. « On y est presque. » Lui sourit Rachel avant de se concentré de nouveau sur la route.

C'était de plus en plus la campagne. Et Rachel s'engagea sur un chemin de terre border par des arbres. Au bout se trouvait un grand portail, Rachel s'arrêta devant celui-ci et l'ouvrit, elle gara la voiture et fit signe a Quinn de la suivre. La blonde ne posa pas de questions, et elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la grande maison. Rachel tira sur une chaise qui pendait près de la porte et une cloche sonna.

Une vielle femme lui ouvrit.

« Rachie! Ça faisait longtemps. » Cria la vieille femme en serrant Rachel dans ses bras. « Bonjours mademoiselle. » Dit elle a Quinn en la serrant elle aussi dans ses bras. « Tu n'était pas venu traîner dans les parages depuis longtemps? » Dit la vielle femme.

« Oui, je sais, je pensais être un peu grande pour se genre de chose mais j'avoue que ça m'avait manquer la nature. Et je voulais montré le coin a Quinn, on a prévu de pique-niquer dans les bois et pourquoi pas d'aller voir les chevaux du vielle Albert. » Expliqua Rachel.

« Il n'y a pas de soucis, mais méfiez vous du temps. » Leur dit la mamie.

« T'inquiète pas mamie, a la météo, ils ont dit qu'il ferait beau. » Répondit Rachel.

« Oui, mais tu sais que je ne me trompe jamais, et je sens le mauvais temps… » La prévint sa grand mère. « Aller filez avant qu'il ne pleuve! »

Rachel attrapa la main de Quinn et elles retournèrent vers la voiture. Rachel saisit le panier et sorti de la propriété. Elle marchèrent le long d'un petit chemin avant d'arriver a la lisière d'un bois. Quinn regardait partout autour d'elle.

Rachel l'observait s'émerveiller chaque secondes.

« Si on ne fait pas de bruit on apercevra peut être les lapins. » Dit Rachel « Suis moi. » Elle prit la mais de Quinn dans la sienne et croisa leur doigts. Leur mains se mariaient a merveille.

Elle marchèrent le long du chemin qui traversait les bois quand Quinn entendit du bruit. Elle s'approcha de Rachel inquiète. « Là regarde. » Dit Rachel en montrant un lièvre du doigt.

« Il est trop mignon! Il court vite! » Chuchota Quinn. Rachel lui sourit. Elle s'arrêtèrent près d'un grand tronc, Rachel s'assit et fit signe a Quinn de s'asseoir a coté d'elle.

« Tu n'étais jamais aller te promener dans la nature avant? » Lui demanda Rachel.

« Non » Répondit Quinn. « Mes parents sont de vrai citadins, et mon frère n'est pas très nature… » Expliqua Quinn. « Moi par contre j'aime bien ça, mais j'avais jamais eu une occasion comme celle là. » Sourit Quinn.

« Si tu veux je connais un endroit ou il y a des biches… » Lui dit Rachel.

« C'est vrai? » Demanda Quinn toute excité.

« Oui, mais avant que je t'y amène, je veux un bisous. » Lui dit Rachel avec un sourire coquin.

Quinn s'approcha d'elle et leur lèvres se touchèrent. D'abord timidement de manière hésitante, puis avec plus de passion, et bientôt, Rachel sentit la langue de Quinn et elle la laissa entré. Rachel n'avait jamais été embrasser comme ça. C'était si bon. Quinn était délicieuse. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de se faire aspirer comme avec Finn.

Leur séance de bécotage dura presque une heure. Puis Quinn commença a avoir faim.

Elle eu un peu honte quand son ventre se mit a gargouiller. « Désolé… »

« T'es pas la seule qui commence a avoir faim. » La rassura Rachel. Elle déposa un dernier baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Quinn puis elles se levèrent de leur tronc pour continuer leur chemin.

Elles arrivèrent au bord d'une clairière l'endroit était dégager mais pas trop au soleil. Et on y voyais le ciel bleu parsemé que quelques nuages. Rachel couru, le panier a la main. « Qui m'aime me suivent! »

Quinn se mit a courir derrière elle. « Qui a faim suit le panier! » Plaisanta la blonde.

Rachel s'arrêta au milieu de la clairière et posa le panier par terre. Elle sorti une petite couverture et l'étala au sol. Puis elle s'assit a coté de Quinn.

Le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur et la plaisanterie. Rachel raconta la première fois où elle était venu ici et avait vu les biches. Quinn commençait a être de moins en moins patiente. « Alors, on y va voir les biches ou pas? »

« Oui, attend juste encore un peu, il va falloir marcher alors repose toi bien. » Lui dit Rachel en s'allongeant. Quinn l'embrassa, puis elle rangea ce qu'elles n'avaient pas mangé dans le panier. Elle se cala a coté de Rachel.

« Je suis bien avec toi. » Avoua Quinn.

« Moi aussi je suis bien avec toi Quinn. »

Rachel bascula sa tête dans le cou de Quinn, et y déposa quelques baisers. Quinn se mit a rire. « Tu me chatouille. »

« Ah oui? » Demanda Rachel sans pour autant s'arrêter.

« Oui, s'il te plait Rachel… » Demanda Quinn, elle voulait que Rachel s'arrête.

« Mais ta peau est si douce, et tu as si bon goût… » Lui dit Rachel en sucent cette fois la peau du cou de Quinn, laissant une marque rose. Quinn était maintenant vraiment émoustiller par l'acte de Rachel.

« Il faudra que je cache ça, ou m'ont père va m'empêcher de sortir avec toi de nouveau. » Chuchota Quinn en poussant la tête de Rachel loin de son cou pour s'attaquer a celui de la brunette. Puis finalement c'est lèvres contre lèvres qu'elles ont fini. Quinn a califourchon sur Rachel qui laissa ses mains se balader sur les flans de Quinn, puis sur ses fesses. Jusqu'à de nouveau les mettre dans son dos pour ramener la blonde le plus prés d'elle.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Rachel ne tenait plus, elle commençais a être très exciter. Elle s'éloigna un peu des lèvres de Quinn et regarda dans les yeux doré de la blonde. « Bon on va les voir ces biches ou pas? »

« Oui! » S'exclama Quinn en libérant Rachel puis en l'aidant a se relever. Elle secouèrent la couverture et la replièrent dans le panier. Quinn le porta cette fois et elle attrapa la main de Rachel qui l'entraîna de nouveaux dans les bois.

Le ciel était moins bleu quand elle arrivèrent où Rachel voulait les emmener. « Fait pas de bruit et suit moi. » Quinn fit ce que Rachel avait demandé. Elle montèrent en haut d'un rocher. Rachel s'allongea sur le ventre au sommet du rocher et elle regarda en contrebas, elle sourit et fit signe a Quinn de faire de même.

Le blonde posa le panier et rejoignit Rachel coucher par terre. Elle regarda en contrebas a son tour et aperçu une douzaine de biches, et un cerf, il était majestueux avec ses bois, il surveillait le petit groupe d'un œil attentif. Quinn n'arrivait pas a détacher ses yeux des animaux, et Rachel elle ne pouvait s'arrêter d'admirer le visage émerveiller de Quinn.

« Tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais rencontré. » Lui chuchota Rachel en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la blonde qui se mit a rougir.

« Je ne pourrais pas rêver d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre après ça. » Dit Quinn en embrassant Rachel. Soudain les biches se mirent a fuir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » Demanda Quinn.

« Ils ont du nous entendre, aller viens. » Rachel se releva et prit la main de Quinn. Elles ramassèrent le panier et continuèrent leur promenade.

Rachel la conduisit vers la ferme voisine, celle du vieille Albert. Il avait des chevaux et un poney. Malheureusement le vieille Albert n'était pas là et elles n'ont pas pu monter les chevaux… Rachel était en train de caresser le poney quand le tonnerre de mit a gronder.

« On devrais rentré. » Dit Rachel en regardant le ciel. En l'espace de quelques heures il était passer de bleu a gris. Et le vent commençait a se lever. « Il vaut mieux passer par derrière, comme ça si il se met a pleuvoir on pourra s'abriter dans l'ancienne grange. Elle est sur la route entre les deux fermes. Tu viens? »

« Oui, attend. » Quinn sorti son téléphone et prit une photo de Rachel avec le poney.

Elles se mirent en route pour rentré. Et comme Rachel s'en doutait, il se mit a pleuvoir elles accélérèrent le pas et finirent par arriver dans l'ancienne grange en courant. Rachel poussa la grande porte et une fois a l'abri elle referma derrière elle.

« On est tremper on devrais quitter nos pulls et nos chaussures pour les faire sécher un peu. » Proposa Quinn.

Rachel hocha la tête et quitta des chaussures. Quinn retira son pull, mais son t-shirt partit avec. Elle se retrouva donc coincer. « Euh… Rachel, tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plait? »

Rachel ne pouvait pas répondre elle était trop absorbé par le ventre découvert de Quinn. Elle s'agenouilla devant la blonde et embrassa son ventre. Quinn eu les frissons mais ne bougea pas. Elle fini de retirer son pull et son t-shirt et elle se retrouva en sous vêtement avec Rachel a genoux devant elle ses mains autour se sont corps, en train d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau nue.

« Rachel? »

« Quoi? »

« Enlève ton pull. » Dit simplement la blonde. Rachel toujours les mains sur les hanches de Quinn, se releva. Elle embrassa Quinn et se tourna pour retirer son pull. Sa chemise en dessous, était tout aussi trempé et Quinn pouvait voir a travers le tissu blanc, le soutien gorge bleu turquoise de Rachel.

Quinn sépara son pull et son t-shirt, et les étendit sur une des barrière en bois a l'intérieure de la grange. Rachel s'approcha d'elle et posa son pull a son tour. Quinn de mit a rire en regardant de nouveau la chemise trempé de Rachel.

« Fait pas ta timide. Enlève ça aussi, ou tu vas être malade. » Malgré la pluie, il ne faisait pas si froid que ça dans la grange. Rachel hésita puis elle commença a défaire le premier bouton de sa chemise. « Besoin d'aide? » Demanda Quinn. Elle m'attendit pas une réponse de la par de Rachel pour se mettre face a elle et lui déboutonner sa chemise. Elle en profita pour frôler la poitrine de Rachel.

Rachel gémis légèrement quand Quinn laissa glisser ses doigts le long du ventre de la brune. Quinn retira la chemise et la posa sur la barrière a coté d'elles. « Viens. » Lui dit Rachel en l'entraînant sur un tas de paille. Elle se laissa tomber doucement, Quinn au dessus d'elle. Et elle saisit les lèvres de la blonde, qui laissa ses mains aller sur la poitrine de Rachel. Tout était doux, lent, innocent. Rachel n'avait jamais eu envie que quelqu'un a ce point. Elle n'avait jamais désirer quelqu'un autant que Quinn, elle la connaissait a peine, mais elle lui faisait déjà confiance. Plus les baisers devenaient passionnés, plus Rachel hésitait est-ce qu'elle était prête a donner son corps a Quinn, est-ce que Quinn était prête a aller aussi loin?

« Fait moi l'amour Rachel. » Chuchota Quinn dans l'oreille de Rachel en saisissant son lobe dans sa bouche. Rachel n'en pouvait plus, elle était plus que prête ça c'était sure.

« T'es sure, tu as déjà- »

« Oui, va y prends moi » Lui répondit Quinn ne la laissant pas finir sa phrase.

Rachel bascula Quinn et prit le dessus sur la blonde. Elle décrocha le soutien gorge et embrassa la poitrine de la blonde, ses seins n'était pas aussi gros que ceux de la brune, mais ils rentrait parfaitement dans la main de Rachel. Elle suça le bout des seins dure de Quinn avant de laisser glisser sa main dans le jean de la blonde.

« Attend. » Lui dit Quinn tout a coup.

« Quoi? » Demanda Rachel inquiète.

« Descend un peu. » Rachel s'approcha un peu plus de Quinn, et la blonde passa a son tour sa main sous la jupe de Rachel. « Comme ça… » Chuchota Quinn en caressant le sexe humide de la brune.

Plus la pression contre son sexe était forte, plus Rachel gémissait bruyamment. « Entre… Quinn s'il te plait…dedans… » Articula difficilement Rachel.

« Toi aussi Rachel. » Lui répondit Quinn avant d'entré deux doigts dans le sexe de Rachel qui rejeta sa tête en arrière face au plaisir. Elle se ressaisit et entra d'abord un doigt dans le sexe de Quinn. Elle commença doucement alors que Quinn faisait déjà des vas et viens a un rythme soutenu avec ses doigts. Rachel avait peur de jouir avant d'avoir donner du plaisir a Quinn alors elle accéléra, elle fini pas ajouté un deuxième doigts. La blonde se cambra sous le corps de Rachel a l'ajout du deuxième doigts. Elle bougeait son bassin a la rencontre de la main de Rachel pour faire entrer les doigts de la brune encore plus loin en elle.

« Plus vite Rachel, plus fort, j'y suis presque. » Dit Quinn le souffle saccader. Rachel s'exécuta et elle aussi accéléra les mouvement de son bassin sur les doigts de Quinn. Et en quelques minutes les deux jeunes filles se mirent a jouir a l'unisson.

Quinn avait le sourire aux lèvres alors que Rachel s'écroula a coté de la blonde.

« C'était magique Rachel… » Souffla Quinn en embrassant Rachel a pleine bouche.

Elles s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à que Rachel entende un bruit de moteur et se redresse jusqu'à s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Quinn en s'asseyant a coté de Rachel.

Rachel haussa les épaules. « On dirait un tracteur. Rhabille toi… » Lui dit Rachel en attrapant sa chemise. Quinn enfila son t-shirt.

Rachel une fois totalement habiller et chausser, ouvrit la porte de la grande. Au bout du chemin, se trouvait sa grand mère, a bord d'un tracteur. Rachel lui fit signe.

La mamie s'arrêta en face de la grange et descendit pour entré a l'abri.

« Avec cette orage, je me doutais que vous étiez ici. » Lui dit la vieille femme. « Aller venez, il y a du lait chaud et des biscuits qui vous attendent. » Leur sourit elle avant de remonté a bord du tracteur.

Il était plutôt grand, Rachel aida Quinn a monter a l'abri dans la cabine. Une fois les deux filles dans la cabine, derrière le fauteuil du conducteur la vieille femme reprit la route en sens inverse.

Quinn regarda Rachel et se mit a rire. « Quoi? » Lui demanda Rachel.

« Rien, c'est la première fois que je monte sur un tracteur et c'est trop cool. » s'exclama la blonde.

« Je sais, je me souviens la première fois que je suis monter sur un truc comme ça. » Dit Rachel. « D'ailleurs mamie, c'est quand que tu me laisses en conduire un? »

« La prochaine fois ma chérie. Quand il fera un meilleur temps. » Lui répondit sa grand mère.

Une fois dans la grande maison, près du feu allumer pour faire sécher leur vêtement encore humide, elles profitèrent du goûté et des histoires de jeunesse de la grand mère de Rachel, qui leur raconta son enfance a la ferme. Certes maintenant ils n'avaient plus d'animaux. A cause de leur age, et du travail a fournir, ils avaient du se séparer de leur bêtes… Mais l'esprit était toujours le même. Quinn ne connaissait pas du tout le mode de vie des fermiers et elle était ravie d'être là a écouté la grand mère de Rachel lui raconter tout ça.

Rachel regarda l'heure, et s'excusa au près de sa grand mère avant de lui dire au revoir. Quinn fit de même et elles se sont mise a courir jusqu'à la voiture de Rachel.

Le trajet du retour se passa dans le calme. Elles étaient un peu fatiguer par leur journée.

Quinn hésitait déjà un petit moment a dire quelque chose, et Rachel le remarqua.

« Quoi? »

« Je- je me demandais si… » Quinn s'arrêta.

« Tu te demandais si? » Demanda Rachel fixant toujours la route.

« Je me demandais si tu avais déjà emmener des gens chez ta grand mère. Je veux dire des amis ou petit amis? »

« Non » Répondit Rachel. « J'avais penser amener Brittany un jour, mais elle aurait été tellement surexciter qu'elle aurait fait fuir tout les animaux elle n'est pas assez mure dans sa tête pour le moment, mais un jours j'aimerais bien lui faire visiter la ferme, peut être même qu'on pourrait revenir toutes les trois? » Proposa Rachel.

« Pourquoi pas, tant que la grande brune ne viens pas. »

« Ah ça non, Santana ne risque pas a être invité. » La rassura Rachel. « Dit tu dois rentré pour dîné ou tu veux venir manger chez moi? Mes pères seraient ravi de te rencontrer. » Demanda Rachel.

« Désoler, mais il faudrait mieux que je rentre. » Répondit Quinn. « Normalement j'aurais du renter il y a une heure… » Avoua Quinn.

Rachel fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit? »

« J'étais bien avec toi. T'inquiète pas, mes parents vont juste me confisquer mon portable et mon ordi pour quelques jours… c'est le prix a payer pour t'embrasser encore et encore. » Dit Quinn. « Gare toi là. J'ai encore envie de goûté tes lèvres. »

Rachel se gara sur le bord de la route et prit le visage de Quinn entre ses mains avant d'embrasser les douces lèvres de la blonde.

« Quinn? On va être encore plus en retard… aller laisse moi te ramener maintenant. »

« D'accord. »

Rachel remit le contact et reprit la route. Il était presque 20h quand Rachel déposa Quinn devant chez elle. « Tu veux que je leur explique? »

« Non, a moins que tu veuilles vraiment avoir a faire a mon père, tu devrais juste m'embrasser pour le dire au revoir et rentré chez toi ma belle. » Lui répondit Quinn.

Rachel rougit au surnom et embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres de Quinn. « T'es sure? »

« Je te dis que ça va aller. » Lui répondit Quinn en laissant un dernier petit baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Rachel. Elle sorti du véhicule et marcha jusqu'à chez elle. Rachel la regarda. Quinn lui sourit et lui fit signe de rentré chez elle. Rachel l'écouta donc et rentra chez elle.

Arriver chez elle, Rachel entra épuiser en traînant des pieds. Leroy et Hiram était devant la télé. « Alors? Ça c'est bien passer? »

« Je vous raconterais ça demain, là je vais au lit. » Leur répondit Rachel sans même les regarder.

« Tu ne veux pas manger? » Insista Leroy.

« Mamie nous a fait le goûté, je peux tenir jusqu'à demain matin! » Plaisanta Rachel en montant les marches jusque dans sa chambre. Elle s'étala sur son lit. Elle n'était plus vierge. Elle avait coucher avec une fille, dans une grange… dans la paille… Et c'était magique.

Rachel se repassait la scène en boucle, elle se remémorait chaque sensations. La bouche de Quinn, les doigts de Quinn, les seins de Quinn. Quinn. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Quinn.

Elle alla sur myspace, espérant que Quinn n'est pas été puni pour être rentré en retard. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver. Rachel ouvrit le nouveau message qu'elle avait reçu.

« _Hey, merci pour cette journée. La meilleure journée de ma vie. Mais je crois que si on passe encore des journées ensemble elles seront tout aussi meilleurs parce que je serait avec toi. Comme je m'en doutais, je me suis faite engueuler… ils ont prit mon portable et je t'envoie ce message avant qu'ils viennent chercher mon ordinateur, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Tu vas me manquer cette semaine. Dès que je peux je t'appelle. Bisous, tu me manque. _»

Rachel ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle manquait a Quinn, normal, Quinn lui manquait aussi. Elle regarda l'heure a laquelle le message avait été envoyer. Il était trop tard pour répondre. Il valait mieux attendre que la punition de Quinn soit fini, et puis Rachel avait des devoirs a finir et pas mal d'évaluations cette semaine alors d'un coté elle ne serait pas distraite par Quinn.

Le dimanche matin, Rachel raconta sa journée avec Quinn a ses pères, sans leur parler de la partie dans la grange bien entendu… Ils étaient ravie de voir leur fille heureuse.

« Je crois que je l'aime vraiment. » Avoua Rachel a ses pères.

« Dans ses cas là, il faudra que tu lui dise. » Lui conseilla Hiram. « J'ai faillit perdre ton père quand nous étions jeune, parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait avouer a l'autre qu'il l'aimait. »

« Tu as raison papa H, la prochaine fois que j'en ai l'occasion, je lui dit ce que j'ai sur le cœur. » S'enthousiasma Rachel. « Et maintenant est ce que vous pouvez sortir de ma chambre s'il vous plait? »

« Oui bien sure! »

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Rachel mit en place sa routine matinale, finit ses devoirs, et se prépara pour une nouvelle semaine de cours.

La semaine qui suivit était horrible. Rachel n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Quinn, et on est déjà jeudi matin. Brittany ne s'était toujours pas réconcilier avec Santana et du coup elle traînait avec Rachel. La brune ne disait rien, elle aimait bien Brittany même si elle lui faisait penser a une gamine de 12 ans. Elle restait une des personne les plus gentille et tolérante de ce lycée. Car depuis la fête au stade, beaucoup de gens insultait Rachel. Les mots « sale homo » et « gouine » fusaient dans les couloirs. Et Santana n'était pas la dernière, malgré les regards noir que lui lançait Brittany.

Mais Rachel s'en fichait, oui elle aimait une fille et alors? C'était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arriver dans la vie. Alors comme toujours elle n'écoutait pas ce que les autres lui disaient et elle gardait la tête haute. Ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle savait qui elle était.

« Dit Brittany? »

« Quoi Rach? »

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas au Glee club tu chantes bien, et tu danses comme une pro. » Lui expliqua Rachel.

« Je sais pas, Santana veux pas que j'y aille… » Brittany baissa la tête.

« Et tu n'as plus de raison de faire ce qu'elle te dit puisque elle ne veut plus te parler. Tu peux faire se que tu veux maintenant. » Lui dit Rachel avec le sourire.

« Je sais pas, moi je veux qu'elle me reparle et qu'elle soit de nouveau gentille… »

« Gentille? Non Britt, Santana n'a jamais été gentille. » Dit Rachel.

« Si, je t'assure. » Dit Brittany en serrant un peu plus son cartable contre elle.

Rachel fronça les sourcils. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passer entre vous? Vous étiez meilleures amies et là tout déraille. » Rachel était un peu perdu.

« J'ai pas suivit les règles depuis elle est méchante mais je sais que c'est pour me punir, et si je rejoins le Glee club elle va m'en vouloir encore plus tu comprends? » Expliqua Brittany.

« Pas vraiment. De quels règles tu parles? »

« J'ai pas le droit d'en parler, ça fait parti des règles » Répondit Brittany.

Rachel soupira. « Brittany, parle moi, et j'essaierais de t'aider. »

« Promis? »

« Oui » Répondit Rachel en prenant Brittany par le bras. « Aller viens raconté tout ça a tata Rachie. »

Rachel n'en revenait pas, la fille la plus homophobe du lycée couchait avec sa meilleure amie. Brittany avait avouer ses sentiments a Santana et depuis la latina lui en voulait. Elle avait rejeter Brittany, alors que d'après la blonde, Santana l'aimait aussi, mais n'osait pas se l'avouer.

« Où est Santana? » Demanda Rachel.

« Je sais pas, mais tu peux pas aller la voir, elle va être encore plus en colère si elle sais que je t'ai parlé. » Lui dit Brittany en lui attrapant le bras.

« Ok, mais viens au Glee club avec moi, juste pour aujourd'hui, et si tu veux pas y revenir, que se soit a cause de Santana ou parce que ça ne te plait pas, très bien. » Lui demanda Rachel.

« D'accord, mais ne dit rien a Santana. »

« Ça marche. » Sourit Rachel.

Brittany a eu l'air de s'éclater au Glee club et elle répondit même « a demain » a tout le monde, ce qui veux dire qu'elle comptait revenir chanter avec eux vendredi aussi.

En sortant, Brittany attendait Rachel dans le couloir. « Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à ta voiture? » Lui demanda Brittany.

« Euh… oui bien sure, on passe par mon casier d'abord. »

Rachel s'est dit après coup, qu'elle n'aurait pas du… Finn les attendaient avec des sodas gelés.

Pour Brittany c'était la première fois, et elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, croyant que ses cheveux allaient se congeler puis briser, comme elle l'avait vue dans un film.

C'était trop. Rachel attrapa le bras de Brittany et la traîna jusqu'au gymnase, l'entraînement des cheerios n'allait pas tarder. Santana était de dos, et n'a pas vu Rachel arriver comme une furie, en traînent avec elle la pauvre Brittany qui pleurait encore pour ses cheveux.

« SANTANA LOPEZ! » Cria Rachel en se jetant sur la latina. « Regarde! Regarde ce que tu as fait! Tu n'as pas de cœur, tu n'es même pas capable d'être gentille avec Brittany alors qu'elle a toujours été la pour toi! » S'énerva Rachel. « T'es qu'une lâche, t'as trop peur de ce que les gens disent sur toi pour assumer qui tu es. Et en attendant s'est Brittany qui en souffre. Elle qui t'as toujours aimer même quand tu l'as rejeté! »

« Ferme là Berry, tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe entre Brittany et moi ok? alors ne me parle pas et dégage de mon gymnase! » Cria a son tour Santana. « Et Britt » sa voix s'adoucit. « Va te débarbouiller ou Sylvester va te coller des heures en plus. On discutera de ça après l'entraînement. D'accord? » Brittany hocha la tête.

« Merci Rachel » Chuchota Brittany avant de disparaître dans les vestiaires des cheerios.

« T'as pas comprit la naine? Bouge de là! »

Rachel secoua la tête, cette fois elle ne l'avait pas insulter de gouine, c'était déjà ça. Et elle avait réussi a pousser Santana a parler avec Britt. Maintenant c'était a elles de régler ça entre elles.

Rachel sorti et alla se changer dans les toilettes avant de rentré chez elle.

En arrivant elle alla sur myspace, mais toujours pas de signe de vie de la par de Quinn, Rachel commençait a se demander si tout ça était réel.

Finalement c'est après le repas que son portable se mit a sonner. Elle demanda a ses parents si elle pouvait répondre et que c'était peut être Quinn. Après un hochement de tête de la part de Hiram, Rachel alla répondre.

« Allo? »

« Rachel? C'est Quinn, tu vas bien? »

« Oui, et toi? Comment t'as fait pour m'appeler? »

« J'ai emprunter le portable a mon frère, ta voix m'a tant manqué, tu me manque vraiment. »

« Toi aussi tu me manque, je pense a toi sans arrêt. On pourras se voir ce week-end? »

« Oui, mes parents et mon frère sont pas là, tu n'auras qu'a venir samedi entre 9 et 10 heure j'aurais récupérer mon portable d'ici là. »

« D'accord, je t'appelle samedi matin alors. Je t'embrasse. »

« Moi aussi, bisous Rachel. »

Rachel raccrocha, ça faisait du bien d'avoir entendu Quinn, de lui avoir parler. Rachel se sentait 100 fois mieux maintenant, elle ne pensait plus aux insultes, et autres humiliation qu'elle avait subit cette semaine. Elle pensait seulement a Quinn.

Vendredi, Rachel remarqua que personne ne l'avait insulté, et elle n'avait pas reçu de soda non plus. C'était pas normal, un gros coup devait être en train de se préparer. Elle se tourna pour se rendre au Glee club quand elle se cogna dans Santana. Elle leva le regard vers la latina avec crainte. Puis elle vit Brittany a coté d'elle lui sourire.

« Berry? »

« Oui » Répondit Rachel avec la peur de se faire écraser.

« Je peux venir au Glee club? »

Rachel manqua de s'étouffer. « Quoi? »

« T'es sourde ou quoi, je veux rejoindre le Glee club. » Répéta Santana en s'approchant de Rachel dangereusement.

« Euh… je sais pas… oui… je pense que oui, tu peux… au Gl-Glee club » Rachel n'arrivait plus a articuler assez de mots pour faire une phrase.

« San? » Intervint Brittany. « Tu n'aurais pas oublier un truc? »

Santana avala difficilement sa salive. « Et… euh, Berry…je suis désoler pour les insultes et les sodas. » Santana regarda Brittany. « J'étais bien là? »

« Oui San, parfaite. » Lui sourit la grande blonde.

Rachel resta là alors que les filles s'éloignèrent accrocher par le petit doigt. Rachel ne savait pas quoi penser, elle se demandait même ce qu'il venait de se passer. Est-ce que tout ça était vraiment arriver? Oui, quand elle arriva au Glee club en fin de journée, elle trouva Santana et Brittany assise cote a cote dans la salle de chant.

Brittany lui faisait des petits coucous, alors que Santana roulait des yeux.

Et miraculeusement, tout se passa bien. On aurais dit que Brittany tenait Santana en laisse. Avant de rentrer, Rachel trouva Santana près de sa voiture sur le parking, elle regarda aux alentours, espérant apercevoir Brittany, mais elle n'était pas là.

Elle s'approcha de la latina. « Santana? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? »

« Non merci, je voulais juste te dire que t'avais raison, j'ai été chienne avec Brittany parce que je me sentait mal, et j'ai réaliser hier en discutant avec elle que je l'aimais vraiment… le truc c'est qu'elle, elle t'aime bien et elle veux que soit plus gentille avec toi, d'où mon discours de ce matin, et si tu raconte a qui que soi- »

« Tu me fait la peau je sais. » la coupa Rachel.

« Oui, et crois pas qu'on sera amie pour autant, je t'aime pas t'es petite et agaçante, mais je vais faire quelques efforts pour Britt, parce que elle en vaut vraiment la peine…Et si ta pote la petite blonde me pousse encore comme elle l'a fait a la soirée, je la tue aussi. Comprit? »

« Oui, très bien je comprends » Sur ce Santana tourna les talons et couru a son entraînement de cheerios.

Rachel rentra chez elle, elle était fière d'elle, elle avait réussi a réconcilier Brittany et Santana, ce qui voulait dire que maintenant Santana serait moins dure avec les autres grâce a Brittany, et ça c'était vraiment un bon point. De plus les insultes avaient cessé ce qui était aussi un super bon point. Autre super super bon point, demain Rachel pourrait enfin revoir Quinn.

Rachel et Quinn c'étaient mise d'accord. Les parents de Quinn étaient partis en week-end et son frère était chez un ami depuis le vendredi soir. C'est donc vers 10h que Rachel arriva devant chez Quinn la bouche en cœur.

Le blonde sorti et sauta dans les bras de Rachel. « Ça fait du bien de t'avoir près de moi. » Rachel lui sourit.

Quinn la fit entrer. La maison n'était pas aussi grande que la sienne, mais elle était plutôt sympa. Il y avait des peintures accroché sur les murs du salon et de la cuisine, et la décoration avait été faite minutieusement, malgré que ce soit très impersonnel. On voyait bien que chaque objet avait sa place dans la maison. Rien n'était laissé au hasard.

Rachel observait la maison quand Quinn la sorti de ses pensés. « Ça te dit un jeu? »

« Oui, tout dépend du jeu. » Répondit Rachel en suivant Quinn dans le salon.

« Assit toi là. » Lui dit Quinn en désignant le canapé. Elle alluma la télé et le lecteur DVD. Elle mit un CD et brancha deux micro a un espèce de boîtier près de la télé. « Il me semble que tu aimes beaucoup chanter. » Lui dit Quinn. « Un karaoké devrais faire l'affaire pour patienter jusqu'à midi. » Lui sourit la blonde.

« J'adore les karaoké! » Répondit Rachel.

Elles se mirent a chanter toute la matinée. Un peu avant midi, Quinn laissa Rachel chanté et elle alla mettre des pizzas au four. Une fois la chanson fini, Rachel rejoignit Quinn au fourneaux.

« Elles sont végétaliennes. » Précisa Quinn en les sortant du four, pour les poser sur la table de la salle a manger. « Il y a de quoi boire ici, et ici. » Dit ensuite Quinn en montrant le frigo et le placard a coté du frigo. « J'espère que ça ira. »

« C'est parfait… T'es parfaite. » Lui répondit Rachel en commençant a croquer dans une part de pizza.

Une fois l'estomac rempli, la cuisine débarrasser et nettoyer, Quinn rangea le salon. Le tout propre, elle s'approcha de Rachel et l'embrassa. Rachel approfondit le baiser le contact de leur lèvres lui avait manqué désespérément.

Rachel se plaqua contre Quinn. Toucher le corps de la blonde lui rappelait leur première fois dans la grange. Rachel savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de Quinn. Elle avait besoin d'elle. Son corps tout entier avait besoin d'elle.

Voyant que Quinn commençait a glisser ses mains sur la poitrine de la brune, Rachel fit de même, les petits seins en forme de poire de Quinn était juste parfait pour les mains de Rachel. Elle passa finalement ses mains sous le t-shirt de la blonde pour améliorer le toucher.

« Rach… Viens. » Lui dit Quinn en la prenant par le bras. Quinn l'emmena dans sa chambre. Rachel n'eut pas le temps d'observer la déco, elle remarqua seulement que les murs jaune pale étaient recouverts que quelques affiches comme ces grandes affiches de pub qu'on vois dans les arrêt de bus ou sur les panneaux publicitaire en ville. Le reste Rachel s'en fichait. Elle était maintenant a califourchon sur Quinn. Et elle l'embrassait fougueusement.

« Humm Quinn, j'aime tellement toucher ton corps. » Souffla Rachel en dévorant le cou de cette dernière.

Quinn sourit. Elle embrassa de nouveau Rachel. « Fait moi jouir comme dans la grange… » Lui chuchota Quinn.

Rachel grogna, et retira les vêtements de Quinn, pendant que la blonde faisait de même avec les vêtements de Rachel. Et elles se retrouvèrent toute les deux en sous vêtement. « Tu devrais me retirer ça aussi. » Dit Quinn en désignant sa petite culotte. « Elle est fichue, tu me fait tellement mouiller Rachel. »

Rachel s'exécuta, elle en profita pour retirer la dernière chose qu'il restait sur Quinn, et ainsi, Rachel admira le corps nu de Quinn. « Tu es magnifique… » Dit Rachel en caressant doucement le ventre, puis les seins de Quinn.

Quinn fini de déshabiller Rachel aussi. « Viens contre moi, je te veux toute entière. » Lui demanda Quinn.

Rachel s'allongea sur Quinn, de manière que tout son corps soit en contact avec celui de la blonde. Elle écarta légèrement ses jambes, et passa une de ses cuisses entre les jambes de Quinn. Qui commença a se frotter contre Rachel.

Rachel faisait de même, et plus elle sentait la cuisse qu'elle avait entre les jambes de Quinn s'humidifier plus elle était excité. Elle accéléra le rythme, elle sentait son orgasme monté petit a petit, et bientôt, il n'y avait plus de rythme, juste deux corps l'un contre l'autre qui tremblaient dans de long gémissement.

Rachel prit une grande respiration. Elle embrassa le cou de Quinn puis descendit sur sa poitrine, ses seins était dresser par le plaisir, elle les lécha quelques minutes. Quinn n'arrêtait pas de gémir. Rachel descendit encore un peu plus bas, embrassant le nombril de la blonde. Puis elle arriva enfin a la destination voulu. Elle regarda le sexe de Quinn, puis commença a y déposer quelques baisers, avant de lécher la mouille présente dans un long geste qui couvrait toute la longueur du sexe de Quinn.

La blonde laissa échapper un long soupir. Rachel encouragé, continua a lécher par à-coups cette fois. Puis elle utilisa ses doigts en même temps. Quinn gémissait son nom en boucle. Rachel leva la tête elle voulait dire a Quinn qu'elle l'aimait. C'était le bon moment, pendant qu'elle lui faisait l'amour non? Mais son regard se posa sur une photo. Rachel arrêta tout mouvement et leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rachel? » Quinn était essoufflé. « Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? Quelque chose ne va pas? » Demanda Quinn en voyant le visage de Rachel. La brune saisit le cadre qui était posé sur la table de nuit.

« Quinn? Pourquoi Sam est avec toi sur cette photo? » Demanda Rachel. Sur la photo, on voyait Quinn et Sam Evans. Quinn baissa les yeux. Rachel commença a se rhabiller. « Ne me dit pas que Sam est ton frère? »

Quinn ne répondit pas. « Mais Quinn bordel! Tu te rend pas compte? » La blonde ne disait toujours rien. Rachel enfila sa jupe et son t-shirt avant de s'asseoir en face de Quinn. Elle prit le visage de la blonde entre ses mains. « Regarde moi. » Quinn leva enfin les yeux. « Quel age as-tu Quinn? » Demanda doucement Rachel. Elle avait peur de la réponse. Sam avait 17 ans, et Quinn avait que qu'il était plus âgé qu'elle de 3ans…

« 14 ans a la fin du mois… » Répondit Quinn dans un soupir. Rachel se mit a pleurer. Elle saisit le reste de ses affaires, et sorti de la chambre.

Quinn se rhabilla a moitié et parti a la poursuite de Rachel.

La brune ouvrit la porte d'entré pour partir, quand elle tomba sur Sam. « Rachel? Que fais tu chez moi? »

Rachel le regarda puis elle se précipita vers sa voiture. « Rachel attend je vais t'expliquer. » Lui dit Quinn arriver elle aussi a la porte.

« Quinn? Mais c'est quoi se bordel? » Demanda Sam perdu. « Rachel? qu'est-ce que t'as fait a ma petite sœur? » Demanda Sam en voyant sa sœur a moitié habiller.

Rachel se contenta de les ignorer et de monter dans sa voiture. Et sans un dernier coup d'œil aux deux blonds sur le pas de leur porte, Rachel parti chez elle.

Elle avait mal, Quinn n'était qu'une enfant, elle avait coucher avec une enfant…et la petite sœur d'un garçon de sa classe en plus. Rachel était dégoûté d'elle-même. 14 ans, Quinn avait a peine 14 ans. Elle aurait du se douter, qu'une fille aussi petite de taille n'avait pas terminer sa croissance. Elle se rappelait les fois ou elle avait toucher ce petit corps, et une envie de vomir lui monta a la gorge. Elle s'arrêta au bord de la route et s'effondra a genoux a coté de sa voiture pour verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

Rachel se sentait vraiment mal, elle avait sali le corps de Quinn. Ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était priver un enfant de son innocence.

« Comment une gamine de 14 ans peut être aussi mature? » Rachel n'arrivait plus a s'arrêter de pleurer. Ça faisait trop mal. La fille qu'elle aimait plus que tout était une enfant. Et si Sam prévenait la police?

Rachel rentra chez elle les yeux rouges. Ses pères ne l'attendait pas de si bonne heure.

« Que fais tu là mon ange? » Lui demanda Hiram.

« Je suis pas un ange… » Répondit Rachel en pleurs. Hiram s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Dit moi? Que c'est il passer? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Rachel secoua la tête. « Je veux en parler maintenant. » Répondit Rachel. « Ça fait trop mal papa… » Rachel pleurait de plus en plus fort, se laissant complètement aller dans les bras de son père.

Depuis ce samedi, Rachel était un vrai zombie. Elle ne mangeait presque plus, elle pleurait dès qu'elle se laissait aller a penser et elle ne dormait plus beaucoup. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux elle revoyait le visage angélique de Quinn et elle ne le supportait plus. Elle se concéderait comme un monstre. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'être aller si loin avec elle sans avoir chercher a en savoir plus sur elle. Rachel se sentait tellement stupide de n'avoir rien remarquer. Elle avait penser que son frère lui faisait penser a Sam, mais beaucoup de garçons son comme ça.

La brune, ne savait plus du tout ou elle en était. Elle n'arrivait pas a sortir Quinn de sa tête, et ça malgré tout ses effort. Durant le reste de la semaine, elle évita soigneusement Sam, déjà elle sécha les deux premier jours de cours, puis le reste du temps elle séchait les cours qu'elle avait en commun avec le blond. Parfois elle passait des après midi enfermer dans sa voiture sur le parking du lycée a pleurer.

La semaine c'était ainsi dérouler sans problème jusqu'au vendredi après midi, Rachel sortait de son cour de math, et comptait aller dans sa voiture quand Sam l'intercepta.

« Rachel? »

La brune n'osait pas le regarder. « Sam… je … écoute je suis désolé… »

Sam s'avança vers la brune. « Rachel, je suis pas là pour t'incriminer, Quinn m'a tout raconté, et j'ai rien dit a personne. Elle est anéanti et elle s'en veux beaucoup tu sais? Elle ne voulais pas te cacher son âge…»

« C'est pas le problème Sam et tu le sais. » Rachel le regarda dans les yeux. « Je l'aime… je l'aime alors que je devrais pas l'aimer comme ça. »

Sam la regarda impuissant. « Rachel elle tiens a toi aussi… »

« Non Sam, elle passera a autre chose, elle rencontrera d'autres gens. C'est qu'une enfant bordel, elle a encore du temps pour faire des rencontres, des expériences. Elle m'oubliera. »

« Tu ne connais pas Quinn. C'est une Fabray, elle tiens de son père, elle est pas comme moi, elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire comme ça… » Lui dit Sam avant de laisser Rachel seule dans le couloir.

« Sam! » Le blond se retourna vers Rachel. « Merci, merci de n'avoir rien dit a tes parents ou même a la police. J'ai risqué gros avec cette histoire… »

« Je sais Rachel, et je sais aussi, que tu n'as pas fait ça pour faire du mal a ma sœur ou quoi que se soit. » Lui dit Sam avant de partir pour de bon.

Rachel s'écroula dans le couloir, son visage entre ses mains. Elle était perdu, plus que perdu même.

Le week-end lui paru durer une éternité, la semaine quand elle était en cour, au moins elle essayait de penser a autre chose, alors que le week-end, elle se retrouvait avec elle-même.

Le lundi, elle ne trouva pas la force d'aller en cours. Elle fit semblant de partir puis attendit que ses pères quitte la maison, pour rentrer. C'était 2h30 quand on sonna chez elle. Rachel marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à la porte. Avant d'ouvrir elle regarda par la petite fenêtre qui borde la porte qui ça pouvait bien être, elle fut bien étonner de voir Sam devant sa porte.

Elle ouvrit. « Sam? »

« Désolé Rachel, elle a insisté. » A dit Sam, derrière lui se trouvait Quinn. Rachel soupira. Et Sam retourna vers sa voiture pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Rachel… » Dit Quinn. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti tu sais. »

Rachel hocha la tête. « Ton frère me la déjà dit. »

« Le truc Rachel, c'est que je savais que tu n'aurais jamais voulu sortir avec moi si t'avais su mon âge, et t'aurais encore moins voulu qu'on aille aussi loin, et je le voulait tellement, je te voulais tellement, et maintenant je m'en veux de t'avoir menti… »

« Quinn, je t'en veux pas vraiment de m'avoir menti, et puis c'est un peu ma faute aussi, j'aurais du te demander ton age ou attendre d'en savoir plus sur toi. Je ne connaissait même pas ton nom de famille… » Dit Rachel en secouant la tête.

« Alors tu m'en veux pas d'avoir menti? On peut continuer a se voir? » Demanda Quinn en s'approchant de Rachel.

« Non Quinn. » Répondit Rachel en tendant son bras devant elle pour empêcher Quinn de trop s'approcher.

« Mais »

« Pas de mais Quinn, tu imagines si tes parents nous avait vu? Et si mes pères apprennent que je sort avec une fille de 14 ans? On ne peut plus se voir tu m'entends? C'est fini. Je ne m'approche plus de toi, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça, alors toi aussi, n'insiste pas, et oublie moi… » Lui dit Rachel reculant pour rentré chez elle.

Quinn s'approcha de nouveau. « T'oublier? Parce que tu crois que je peux t'oublier? Moi aussi je me sens mal, parce que tout ça c'est ma faute. J'aimerais avoir ton age, mais c'est comme ça… Je t'aime Rachel, ne me met pas de coté a cause de ça… » Supplia Quinn.

« S'il te plait, ne rends pas les choses plus dure qu'elles ne le sont… » Dit Rachel les larmes au yeux.

« Rachel je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, pourquoi ne pas essayer? On est pas obliger de dire a mes parents que t'as 18 ans, et tu peut dire au tiens que j'ai ton age. Je sais qu'on peut au moins essayer. » Dit Quinn.

Rachel secoua la tête. « Non Quinn. »

« Pourquoi? On dit que l'amour est plus fort que tout non? C'est pas 4 petites années qui te dérange si? Je savais que quand tu découvrirais mon age, tu me verrais comme une gamine inintéressante… je savais que tu me laisserait tomber, en fait tu t'es juste servit de moi pour oublier ton ex! Tu t'en fou de moi, tu crois que je sais pas ce que je dis parce que j'ai que 14 ans, mais c'est faut, je sais ce que je ressens, et je t'aime! » S'énerva Quinn.

« T'en mieux pour toi, moi je t'aime pas Quinn alors rentre chez toi maintenant s'il te plait. » Rachel cru qu'elle allait vomir en disant ça, la vérité c'est qu'elle aimait Quinn plus que tout mais elle ne pouvait pas être avec elle. Et il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour que Quinn s'éloigne d'elle, quitte a lui mentir.

« Tu mens. » Lui répondit Quinn en serrant les points.

Rachel secoua la tête.

« Rachel, s'il te plait… » Supplia une dernière fois Quinn.

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça, rentre chez toi et laisse moi tranquille maintenant. On s'est bien amuser, mais c'est fini. » Dit Rachel avant de fermer la porte, laissant Quinn sur le devant de la porte. La blonde se mit a pleurer, et Sam s'approcha pour la ramener dans la voiture et quitter la propriété des Berry.

Rachel était en pleurs derrière sa porte. Elle avait mal au cœur, elle avait menti a Quinn, mais c'était pour une bonne raison.

Le lendemain elle retourna en cours, elle croisa Sam, plusieurs fois mais le blond ne dit rien, il ne se mêla pas de cette histoire. Rachel était en cours de géographie quand un homme habiller en costard noir entra dans la classe. Il s'approcha du bureau de la prof, et posa un papier sur la table. La femme hocha la tête.

« Rachel Berry? » Rachel leva la tête. L'homme la regarda et s'avança vers elle. Il lui demanda de se lever.

« Mademoiselle Rachel Berry vous êtes en état d'arrestation. » Il lui passa les menottes et l'entraîna hors de la classe. Dans le couloir, se trouvait deux autres policier. Ils l'emmenèrent au poste et l'enfermèrent dans une salle sombre, avec un grand miroir et une table en fer. Elle était assise sur une chaise, et elle se doutait de la raison pour laquelle elle était là…

Un homme entra, c'était celui qui était venu la chercher a l'école. Il s'assit en face d'elle un dossier a la main.

Il soupira avant d'ouvrir le dossier, il fit mine de lire puis il posa son regard sur la brunette en face de lui.

« Je vois que vous n'avez jamais eu de problème avec la loi jusqu'à présent… » Il continua a feuilleté le dossier. Puis il sorti une photo. « Connaissait vous cette jeune fille? »

C'était Quinn. « Si je dit oui, je vais aller en prison? » Demanda Rachel, nerveuse, elle regardait autour d'elle, et commença a paniquer.

« Tout dépendra des réponses que vous donnerait pour les autres questions. » Répondit froidement l'homme.

« Je suis pas sensé avoir un avocat ou un parents? » Demanda Rachel.

« Vous êtes majeur, la présence de vos parents n'est pas nécessaire. Et a se stade de l'enquête un avocat n'est pas obligatoire. Vous allez répondre a mes questions maintenant? » Demanda-t-il agacer.

« Oui désoler Mr. » répondit Rachel. Il lui tendit la photo.

Rachel la regarda. Quinn était magnifique. Elle se mit a pleurer. « Dois-je prendre sa pour un oui? » Rachel hocha la tête. « Que savez-vous de cette jeune fille? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Pas grand-chose, elle s'appelle Quinn, elle a un frère et elle vit a Lima. » Répondit honnêtement Rachel.

« Être vous proche d'elle? »

« On s'est vue plusieurs fois, a une fête, puis… pour un pique nique… » Répondit Rachel. Elle avait peur.

« Est il vrai que vous avez eu des rapports sexuel avec cette jeune fille? »

Rachel avala difficilement sa salive, elle transpirait de plus en plus. Et le regard que lui lançait le policier ne l'aidait pas a se sentir mieux. Elle bafouilla. « Euh… j-je… comment dire, c'est que-que… »

« Oui, ou non? » Demanda l'homme.

Rachel se mit a pleurer. « C'est possible, mais je ne savais pas sont age, je vous le promet! » Répondit Rachel en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisé sur la table.

« On va vous mettre en détention pour viole et détournement de mineur. » Dit le policier.

« Viole? » Demanda Rachel. « Non, c'est pas ce que vous croyez! Non s'il vous plait ne m'enfermez pas… » Pleurait Rachel.

« Embarquez là. » L'homme fit signe a d'autres officiers, elle fut une nouvelle fois menotté et emmener dans une petite cellule.

Elle y passa toute la journée. Vers 21h, un agent de police lui ouvrit la porte. « Rachel Berry, on a payer votre caution, vous etes libre, vous ne pouvez cependant pas quitter la ville jusqu'à votre jugement au tribunal. Et vous devez respecter la dérogation qui vous interdit de vous approcher de Quinn Fabray, sous peine de prison. »

Rachel hocha la tête. Ses pères l'attendait a l'accueil du commissariat. Elle sauta dans leur bras. « Je suis désolé… »

« C'est rien aller viens on rentre. » Lui dit Leroy.

Une fois a la maison, Rachel expliqua la situation a ses pères, ils n'étaient pas ravis d'entendre que leur fille avait coucher avec une fille de 14 ans, mais ils croyaient leur fille, et ils savait qu'elle aimait Quinn, et qu'elle n'était pas une pédophile ou une violeuse comme le pensaient les officiers qui ont interrogé Rachel.

Elle était rassuré de savoir qu'ils la soutenaient. Ils on même prit rendez-vous avec un avocat avant la fin de la soirée.

Mais Rachel ne voulait en arriver là. Elle devait parler a Quinn et lui demander de dire la vérité. Quinn devait dire a la police que Rachel ne l'avait pas violé.

« Rachel tu ne peux pas t'approcher de Quinn. Son père a été furieux d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passer, si il te voir, il pourrait te faire du mal. » Lui dit Hiram. « De plus tu n'as pas le droit de t'approcher d'elle a cause de la loi. »

« Mais on peut pas continuer comme ça. Je dois savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça. Je sais que je l'ai mise en colère mais je voulais juste l'éloigner de moi… » Avoua Rachel.

« On a pas le choix mon ange. » Lui dit Hiram.

« C'est vrai Rachel. Quinn a fait son choix, c'est trop tard, a nous de nous battre pour t'innocenter maintenant. » Fini Leroy.

Rachel hocha la tête puis monta dans sa chambre. Elle alla sur myspace, espérant trouver un message de Quinn, expliquant ses motivations, mais elle ne vit que des commentaire insultant, la traitant de dégénérer, de pédophile et de violeuse. Elle éteignit son ordi et parti se coucher. Le reste de la semaine ne fut pas meilleur.

Ses camarades n'était pas des plus compréhensifs. Même Brittany ne lui parlait plus. Will lui demanda de ne plus venir au Glee club, car des parents avaient demandé que Rachel reste loin de leur enfant. Et la pluie de soda reprit de plus belle. Sam lui ne disait toujours rien. Il la regardait tristement.

Rachel décida d'aller lui parler. Après les cours, elle l'attendit près de sa voiture.

« Sam… »

« Je sais pas quoi te dire Rachel. Elle a péter les plombs… Elle a raconter cette histoire a mon beau père, et elle a dire que de toute manière tu l'avais chercher. Elle m'a dit que tu ne l'aimais pas, que t'avais juste profité d'elle. Elle a dit qu'elle voulais te faire souffrir comme tu l'avais fait souffrir… j'ai essayer de l'en dissuader, mais elle est bien plus têtue que qui conques… » Dit Sam d'un aire désolé.

« Sam, je vais aller en prison… » Dit Rachel. « Je sais pas quoi faire… »

« Je vais essayer de lui parler, mais je ne te promet rien. » Lui dit Sam avant de chuchoté. « Bon courage. » et de monter dans sa voiture.

Rachel le laissa partir. Elle rentra. Quelqu'un avait tagué le mot « pédophile » sur le mur sa maison. Rachel prit un seau et essaya de le nettoyer mais la peinture ne partait pas vraiment.

On était maintenant a 3 jours du procès. Et Rachel n'en pouvait plus, depuis son arrestation, elle vivait un enfer. Il fallait qu'elle dise a Quinn d'arrêter tout ça. Elle voulait parler a Quinn, et la convaincre de dire la vérité. Dire a tout le monde que Rachel ne l'avait pas violé. Mais Rachel ne pouvait pas aller voir Quinn, et quand elle avait appeler sur son portable, c'était Mr Fabray qui lui a répondu et pas de manière accueillante.

La veille du procès Sam attendait Rachel a coté de sa voiture. « J'ai essayer de lui parler, mais elle se met a pleurer et elle ne veux pas m'entendre… je suis vraiment désolé Rachel… »

« C'est pas grave, merci quand même Sam, ça compte beaucoup pour moi que tu ais essayer quand même. T'es la seule personne dans cette ville a croire en mon innocence mise a par mes parents, et ça fait du bien de savoir que tu n'es pas rester là les bras croiser. Alors merci… » Dit Rachel en prenant Sam dans ses bras.

Puis le jour du procès arriva. Rachel était nerveuse, elle entra dans le tribunal en tremblant, suivit de ses pères, et de leur avocat. La salle était encore vide. On mit Rachel dans une salle a droite de la grande salle. Son avocat était avec elle. Ils restèrent a l'écart le temps que les gens entrent. Une fois tout le monde installer Rachel fut guider a droite des juré, derrière une barrière en bois. Son avocat s'assit un peu plus bas, derrière un bureau. Rachel survola la salle du regard. A gauche, se trouvait Quinn, au premier rang avec ses parents et Sam, qui avait la tête baissé.

Rachel avala sa salive, et regarda ses pères. Hiram lui sourit et Leroy lui fit signe que tout allait bien se passer. La salle était pleine. Pourquoi devait il y avoir autant de spectateur? Elle reconnue Burt Hummel, le père de Kurt. Il y avait la famille Pierce, ainsi que Santana Lopez et sa mère. Il y avait le boulanger de son quartier, et quelques prof de Mckinley, dont Mr Schuester et Melle Pillsbury. Le reste, Rachel ne savait qui ils étaient. Peut être des gens qui connaissait la famille de Quinn…

Le procès allait commencer quand Sam se leva. Mr Fabray lui répéta plusieurs fois de s'asseoir, mais Sam secoua la tête. Puis il parti s'asseoir a coté des pères de Rachel.

Le juge paru étonné. Il demanda des explications. Et appela Sam a s'approcher pour parler a la salle.

Le blond hésita. Il se leva et s'avança. « Je suis désolé de vous déranger, surtout dans un moment aussi grave, mais je tenais a parler a ma sœur seulement mon beau père ne veux pas me laisser lui parler. » Dit Sam.

Le juge lui fit signe de parler maintenant. Sam prit une grande respiration. « Quinn, je sais que tu es très intelligente pour ton âge, et sais donc que tu te rends compte de l'ampleur des événement. Mais je veux que tu prenne conscience de ce que tu fais vivre a Rachel. Je te connais, et je sais que tu ne fais rien au hasard. J'espère juste que tu prendra la bonne décision. » Il se tourna vers le juge. « Merci Mr. » puis il retourna s'asseoir près de Leroy et Hiram. Rachel le regarda les larmes au yeux.

Après le discours de Sam, des chuchotements se mirent a survoler la salle. Le juge appela tout le monde au silence, et un homme en robe, rappela les faits vue par les deux partis.

Rachel fut appeler ensuite a parler. Elle fit ce que son avocat lui avait dit. Dire la vérité et répondre de manière honnête au questions posés.

Elle insista sur le fait qu'elle ne savait pas l'age de Quinn, et qu'elle n'avait pas violé la jeune fille. Que leur rapports étaient consentis. Elle regarda Quinn avant d'ajouté. « Je suis juste tomber amoureuse d'elle… »

Quinn se leva et sorti de la salle en courant. Le juge suspendit le procès le temps que les agents de police et l'avocat de Quinn la rattrape. Elle était dehors, sur les marches du tribunal en train de pleurer. Tout le monde profita de la pose pour souffler un coup et aller prendre l'air. Rachel du rester dans la petite salle avec son avocat. Il sorti quelques minutes pour aller discuter avec les agents, et l'avocat de Quinn.

Une demi heure après le procès reprit. C'était a Quinn de s'expliquer. Elle avoua qu'elle avait menti. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait cacher son age a Rachel, et qu'elle avait encourager la brune a avoir des rapports. Quinn dit au juge qu'elle voulait retirer sa plainte pour viole. Son père derrière était fou. Deux agents on du le sortir de la salle.

Quinn s'excusa au près de la famille de Rachel pour les torts qu'elle leur avait causé. Elle prit son frère dans ses bras, et s'excusa aussi au près de lui.

Enfin son regard se porta sur Rachel. « Je suis tellement désolé Rachel. Tu avais raison, et j'ai pas été raisonnable, j'ai réagi comme une vrai gamine… » Elle avait les yeux plein de larmes. « Si c'est-ce que tu veux, tu n'entendra plus parler de moi… »

A la fin de la journée, le juge décida de suspendre toutes les accusations contre Rachel. Et de ne pas prendre parti. Il trancha l'affaire en deux. Ainsi, ni l'une ni l'autre ne devait quoi que se soit a l'autre.

Rachel fut libérer et blanchie. Quinn insista pour aider les Berry a nettoyer leur maison qui était parsemé de tags insultant.

Le vie pu reprendre ainsi son cour. Mais Rachel restait marquer par les événements, elle était passer pas loin d'un énorme drame. Elle était quand même contente que Quinn est changer d'avis et est décider de retirer sa plainte.

Il fallut plus d'un mois a Rachel pour réussir a penser a autre chose. Elle se concentra d'avantage sur les cours. Brittany et Santana commençait a traîner avec elle ainsi que Sam, qui rejoignit même le Glee club. Puck passait la voir pour lui changer les idées et lui racontait les fois ou il avait passer des nuits en détentions.

Rachel allait de mieux en mieux, même si elle ne cessait de penser a Quinn. Elle mourait d'envie d'aller voir la blonde, de la prendre dans ses bras, après tout si elle ne lui avait pas menti sur ses sentiments, la blonde n'aurais pas essayer de la blesser.

Elles étaient toute les deux responsable…

Rachel avait rater la soirée d'avant les vacances. De toute manière sans cavalier, c'était pas intéressent d'y aller. Elle passa ses vacances a se concentré sur son avenir. Elle alla aussi quelques jours chez sa grand mère avec Brittany et Santana. C'était pas aussi bien que la fois ou elle y avait été avec Quinn, mais ça lui fit du bien de s'amuser.

Tout commençait a aller bien pour Rachel, elle avait rattraper son retard du a ses absences et avait réussi a avoir de très bonnes notes a ses contrôles. Elle avait envoyer les lettres nécessaires a NYADA. Elle n'avait plus qu'a maintenir ses efforts, et attendre les réponses.

Rachel sortait de son cour de langue quand Brittany l'interpella.

« Rach! » Cria la blonde a travers les couloirs.

Rachel s'arrêta et s'approcha de Brittany. « Quoi? »

« Il y a une fête vendredi soir au stade. Tu viens? On pourra chanter un duo? » Lui proposa la blonde.

« Je sais pas trop. » Lui répondit Rachel. Elle n'avait pas trop la tête a faire la fête. « J'ai pas mal de truc a réviser… »

« T'auras le reste du week-end, la fête est juste vendredi soir. » Insista Brittany.

Rachel sourit. Brittany paraissait tellement exciter a l'idée de chanter avec Rachel que la brune décida d'accepter. « D'accord, mais cette fois c'est moi qui choisit la chanson. »

« Tant que tu choisit pas un truc ringard! » Dit Santana qui passait par là. Elle sourit a Brittany et la prit par le bras avant de s'éloigner.

Vendredi, après les cours, Rachel était chez elle, elle ne savait pas trop quoi mettre. Rien ne lui plaisait. Et les vêtement qu'elle voulait était au sale. Elle prit donc un jupe grise, des longues chaussettes blanche. Son t-shirt préférer et une veste rouge.

Elle souhaita une bonne soirée a Hiram, Leroy étant retourné au Mexique comme durant les vacances.

Elle arriva sur le parking du lycée, qui était plutôt bien remplit. A peine arriver, Brittany l'entraîna sur la scène. Santana les surveillait. Elle gardait toujours un œil sur Brittany. La chanson terminé, Rachel alla voir Puck il était dans son camion bar comme toujours en train de servir des boissons. Rachel lui demanda un coca.

« Alors ma princesse juive. On se décide enfin a refaire la fête? »

« Ouais, on a qu'une vie. Et puis Brittany a insister. » Répondit Rachel. « Je ne pense pas rester longtemps. »

Puck hocha la tête. Il continua a servir les gens qui venait le voir. Rachel allait partir quand elle vit une fille blonde en train de danser. Elle avait de long cheveux blond, et une écharpe rouge. Rachel rigola face a l'ironie de la situation. Elle portait son t-shirt blanc avec l'étoile.

Elle s'approcha de Quinn avec hésitation. Puis elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Quinn se tourna brusquement. Puis sourit en voyant Rachel.

« Salut. » Dit timidement Rachel.

« Salut. » Répondit Quinn, pas trop sure de savoir si Rachel était contente ou pas de la revoir, elle ne savait pas non plus si Rachel lui en voulait encore pour le coup du tribunal… Elle s'en voulait que ce soit allé aussi loin.

« Je t'offre un truc a boire? » Demanda Rachel. Elle voulait parler avec Quinn. Tout reprendre du début. Apprendre a la connaître vraiment, rien ne les empêchait d'être amies. Et Rachel ne voulait pas que Quinn sorte définitivement de sa vie. Peut être que dans quelques années, elles seraient toujours en contact et que rien ne les empêcherait d'être ensemble pour de bon. Rachel était un peu optimiste, mais elle voulait y croire.

Quinn sourit. Rachel senti son cœur accélérer la cadence. « Tu es sure? » Demanda Quinn hésitante.

« Rien ne nous empêche d'être amie, et d'apprendre a se connaître. » Répondit Rachel.

Quinn lui tendit la main. Rachel la serra. « Je m'appelle Quinn Fabray, j'ai 14 ans, et je vais au collège public du centre ville. » Dit Quinn en fixant Rachel.

Rachel se mit a Rire. « Enchanté. Je suis Rachel Berry, 18 ans, et je vais en cours au lycée McKinley. J'ai classe a avec ton demi frère Sam Evans. » Répondit la brune en rigolant. Quinn la fixait toujours. Rachel aimait se perdre dans les yeux doré de Quinn. « J'aimerais mettre toute les chances de mon coté pour avoir une chance avec toi le moment venu… »

« Dans deux ans j'aurais 16 ans, et j'espère que tu voudra toujours de moi? » Lui demanda Quinn.

« Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. » Répondit Rachel en caressant la joue de Quinn.

**FIN**


End file.
